The Merlin's Circle
by xXTheDragonRiderXx
Summary: Four Wizards time-travel back into the days of Camelot where they meet a warlock, a lady and a king. But when the warlock goes on a quest and comes home after an argument with the king, they realize that destiny may not be as simple as first believed. Especially when the noblest's brother comes and throws everything out of motion. AU. NO SLASH.Pairing Inside Bk. 1 of Dawn of Albion
1. The Lady of the Lake Returns

**The Merlin Circle**

**Summary: **Four Wizards time-travel back into the days of Camelot, where sorcery is still outlawed to help Merlin find his destiny. But an old enemy stalks among them… even in the past. Merlin/Freya, Gwen/Arthur, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione. AU

**The Merlin Circle: **The Lady of the Lake Returns

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Merlin

* * *

_The man in cloaked in black chanted in the old religion and a woman rose out of the shadows. _

_"What do you want, Tom Riddle?" The woman asked staring at the man. The man gritted his teeth at the use of his old name. _

_"I have a… enemy who needs to be disposed of but, I cannot. He is surrounded by protections." Riddle said staring at the woman directly in the eye. _

_"Very well, I will help you," Riddle began to smile but the woman continued on. "But he will have to go back in time, and there will be a price." _

_"What price?" Riddle asked in confusion. The woman simply smiled. _

_"Why, Lord Voldemort, I thought you knew. My servant, the Lady Morgana needs help on defeating her greatest enemy." Riddle seemed confused for a second but then his eyes cleared. "The young servant boy, Merlin, has been a prick in my side for far too long." _

* * *

Harry woke up panting heavily. That was the second time he had had the dream of Voldemort summoning the old lady. Well, not old.

"Harry?" Ron asked gazing at his friend in concern.

"Another dream…" Harry sighed rubbing his irritated scar.

"Is it the same one?" Ron asked sitting up on his bed.

"Yes," Harry said hissing in pain as his scar gave a painful twinge. "It's the same. Voldemort summoned… someone, mentioned Merlin and said something about an enemy, who I assume is me."

Ron stared at Harry for a second then looked at the clock. "It's seven thirty, at least this time you didn't wake up at four in the morning. Now just wait for the girls to co – "suddenly he was cut off when two girls walked in.

"You had the dream again as well?" Harry asked sighing and looking at the younger of the two.

"Yes," She answered. "Harry, I still don't get how you are not scared every time one of those dreams even happen."

Harry glanced at her somewhat sharply but then his gaze softened when he saw how scared the girl was. "Ginny, I'm used to them by now but that doesn't mean I don't get scared." He said to her gently. Ginny shivered somewhat and Harry pulled her into a hug,

"Do you know why this keeps happening Hermione?" Ron asked gazing at his friend curiously.

"No Ronald," Hermione said exasperatedly, "I've been trying to figure out for the past three weeks now why their dreams are connected. If I knew I would have told you by now."

Harry and Ginny shared a look, both exasperated, both knowing.

"Really? Where in? The Book of Dreams?" Ron snorted.

Hermione glared at him icily, "Incase you haven't noticed, Harry is the only one who has dreams about Voldemort, and he and Ginny share the dreams sort of."

Ron just shook his head at her but he couldn't summon up an argument.

"Well," Ginny said and sat down next to Harry on his bed. "You both have a point, although Ronald's was more hidden." The trio sent surprised looks at her and she rolled her eyes. "Hermione's right on the fact that Harry and well, me now, have the dreams. Ron's right on the level of the Book of Dreams, there is no book called that so there are no books explaining it."

Harry looked at the girl in newfound respect. "Ginny, you really are a genius sometimes." The said girl blushed somewhat at his complement. "Maybe whenever Hermione can't figure it out we'll ask you."

Ron and Hermione rolled their eyes at their friends' (or in Ron's case, sister's) obviousness.

"Thanks Harry." Ginny smiled at him.

* * *

"Merlin? Merlin! Is anyone in there?" A familiar voice said and the Warlock, slightly surprised, looked at the king. "We're going with Gwen on a picnic and I need you to take some weapons just incase with Morgana."

Merlin grinned cheekily at Arthur. "Really, _sire_? You aren't going to force me to carry you to your horse? Besides, you have no idea how often I have to save you…" Arthur looked rather thoughtful when Merlin said the first part of his sentence and he hastily said, "I was just joking Arthur."

Arthur sighed somewhat dramatically. "Ah, what a shame. I would have happily squashed you like a pumpkin…" Merlin looked somewhat scared and he shook his head. "Come on _Mer_lin, I need my sword."

Merlin just chuckled and mock saluted. "Yes Arthur."

**X**

The warlock, queen and king had been riding for several hours. Suddenly Merlin stopped and looked around at the surroundings. Arthur rolled his eyes. "_Mer_lin, why did you stop? Did a leaf fall on the ground?"

Gwen sighed somewhat. "Arthur, give Merlin a break."

Merlin frowned somewhat at this. "No Arthur," he said sighing and twisting in his saddle obvious to Gwen.

Arthur and Gwen shared a slightly concerned look. For one, Merlin _never _sighed, two, there was sorrow in his eyes. "Are you okay?" Arthur asked somewhat hesitantly.

Merlin seemed somewhat startled but he nodded, still looking around. Suddenly he frowned and narrowed his eyes at a wooded area. "Something feels off…" He muttered and dismounted his horse uncharacteristically graceful for someone who normally ran into everybody.

"Merlin?" Gwen asked in slight confusion. She and her husband shared a glance and dismounted as well. The young warlock seemed to be frowning at the trees and suddenly his eyes widened in realization.

"Oh no…" He breathed and then shot off.

"MERLIN!" Arthur shouted. The two monarchs shared one glance and then raced after him.

They stopped abruptly. Well, Arthur stopped abruptly and Gwen almost fell over. "_Mer_lin what on earth is up wi –"suddenly he stopped and stared at the thrashing waters of the lake. "Oh. "

Merlin stared at the water and Arthur noticed that there was something about his expression that seemed… off. "Merlin?" Gwen asked gently laying a hand on his shoulder but he didn't respond to it.

"_Freya…" _Merlin breathed. "Oh no…" Suddenly a whirlpool appeared and out tumbled out the figure of a girl.

Gwen and Arthur shared a look and then walked down toward the girl. Well, Arthur did, Gwen stayed behind with Merlin who seemed to be in shock.

The girl's eyes roamed around in fear and she whimpered when she saw Arthur. "Shh, it's okay." He said gently.

"What happened?" She asked looking around wildly.

Arthur looked at her and shook his head. "I don't know, maybe Gaius might? Or Merlin?"

The girl's head snapped up at the last name and Arthur noticed that her eyes had widened but not with fear, with longing. "Merlin?" She whispered.

**X**

Merlin seemed to be in a state of shock and Gwen was somewhat worried for the unknown warlock. "Merlin?" The gentle queen said cautiously, "Are you okay?"

The said person just shook his head and then he began to walk down the path in a daze. The gentle queen followed him as he knelt down next to the girl.

"Freya…" He whispered and almost hesitantly touched her face.

The girl smiled at him… caringly? _No, that wasn't right,_ Gwen thought. Lovingly was a better word. "Merlin…" She whispered.

Merlin smiled at her somewhat shakily. Arthur seemed somewhat obvious to Merlin and Gwen wanted nothing more to shout, _Idiot! _At her husband but she reframed.

"Merlin," Gwen said stepping lightly on Arthur's foot. He looked at the gentle queen in confusion as she continued on, "Keep her warm. Arthur's going to light a fire and hold her close enough so that she'll feel the heat. I'll go get the hunting blankets from the pack. Arthur come on." The queen, although usually gentle, looked at her husband somewhat firmly.

He seemed to get the message and walked away and Gwen smiled at the two before walking over to the saddle bag. She noticed Merlin lift her into his arms and he took off the brown jerkin he wore over his tunic and put it around her shoulders, rubbing her arms and breathing hard on her cold hands.

The king and queen met up by the horses and Arthur raised his eyebrows at the queen. "Gwen, tell me what you are planning."

The queen rolled her eyes. "Sometimes, Arthur, you are _really _obvious." She raised her eyebrow at him then nodded her head in Merlin's direction. "Either the saying love at first sight is true or they've met before."

Arthur looked at them before saying, "Oh." Gwen nodded and she took out the blankets from the saddle, not wanting to draw suspicion. Arthur grabbed his logs (that he had lain on the ground) and walked over to the two.

"No… please." She murmured trembling.

Merlin's eyes flashed in concern. "Shh…" He whispered and Gwen wondered if she should have heard that. "It's alright. You're safe now."

Gwen smiled at the girl reassuringly. "Nothing is going to harm you," she wrapped a blanket around her and crouched down. "We're you're friends, Freya. We come from Camelot. Arthur is my husband he is not going to hurt you."

Freya still looked frightened but she mumbled weakly, "Thank you."

"We'll take you back to Camelot with us," Arthur told her smiling at her kindly. "We have a physician in Camelot, plus Merlin is his apprentice, and spare rooms. You can get well there."

Freya began to tremble violently. "Please… not Uther. Please, I'm well enough, please… I don't want… Please don't take me there."

Merlin instantly understood her. "It's okay," he whispered, calming her down. "Arthur's the king now, he won't hurt you." He stared at the king firmly over her head and Arthur found himself nodding.

"No, we won't." He agreed.

Gwen smiled at her calmingly and Freya managed a small smile in return. "Merlin I think we should go." Arthur said looking at his manservant and friend.

Merlin nodded slightly and Freya wrapped her arms around his neck to steady herself as he rose lifting her with him.

"It's alright Freya," Merlin whispered in her ear as he helped her onto the horse, speaking quietly so the two royals didn't hear him but Gwen did anyways. "Arthur won't hurt you, I promise."

"Your troubles are over, Freya," Gwen said smiling at her reassuringly and mounting her horse (Freya was sharing with Merlin).

_No… _Freya shook in her saddle, only to be steadied by Merlin's protective grasp. _You're wrong milady, they've only just begun. I can feel it._

* * *

**Author's Note: ** Well, I'm pretty pleased about that chapter… although my fingers are now sore. I really want to know if I should continue.

Anyways, you are probably wondering why Freya comes in on the first chapter. Well, I just love Freya. Not sure why.

Now to clear things up, this _is _going to be a Merlin and Harry Potter crossover. I parts of it mapped out in my head. Harry is expected to meet Merlin in about two or three chapters or so.

Anyways, Arthur and Gwen do NOT know about Merlin's powers yet. It is obviously set after season… three I think, but I'm not sure as I only have seen a few episodes. (Although I HAVE read about 30 FanFictons so far…)

If I get stuff wrong you can correct me :P

Oh and just so you know, it took me AGES to figure out how to spell uncharacteristically…

Anyways, can you all Review? Or creative criticism is welcomed as well, just no flames please. :P There is a blue button that wants to be pushed and it only takes a minute to write something…


	2. The Story Begins

**Summary: **Four Wizards time-travel back into the days of Camelot, where sorcery is still outlawed to help Merlin find his destiny. But an old enemy stalks among them… even in the past. Merlin/Freya, Gwen/Arthur, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione. AU

**Warnings: **Spoilers up to S4-S5ish, and up to Book five in HP. AU (As in Freya and Lancelot are alive, Morgause is also alive, Merlin is not dark [He he]…)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Merlin or Harry Potter. They belong to BBC and J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**The Merlin Circle: ** The Story Begins

The doors of the hallway to The Round Table were suddenly dramatically thrown open.

The knights suddenly looked up in surprise when they saw their king and queen followed by the king's manservant walked in. If possible, they were even more surprised to see that the manservant, Merlin, was half holding, half dragging, half helping a young girl about their age.

"Princess? Uh… Merlin? Gwen?" Sir Gwaine asked standing up in confusion and staring at the trio.

Arthur glared at him. "Don't call me that." Merlin made an odd sound at this, somewhere between a choke and a laugh.

Lancelot smiled at Merlin somewhat as Arthur glared at his manservant. After a while of letting Merlin get the famous glare of the king (which had no effect on him) he spoke up.

"Arthur, Merlin, who is your company?" He turned to smile at her kindly and she offered a small smile in return.

"I'm Freya." She answered for the two of them.

"Just Freya?" The knight questioned in slight confusion. At Gwen's sharp look he shrugged. "No offence or anything." Freya just smiled at him. "How did you come here?"

Freya and Merlin shared a glance and Lancelot wondered what Merlin did this time.

"It's a long story…" She said somewhat hesitantly.

"We've got time." Gwaine said leaning back onto only two legs of his chair. Freya looked at Merlin and he shrugged a little.

_I wish I could understand what they are thinking about. _Lancelot thought silently watching as Merlin helped Freya into a chair. _Arthur is so going to tease Merlin about this… _Lancelot added as an after thought vaguely.

"Where do we begin?" Merlin asked looking at her.

"We?" Lancelot asked the warlock looking at him in confusion.

Both of them looked a little sheepish as Merlin spoke up. "I met Freya about uh…" He looked at her and she shrugged. "Five years ago… ish."

"When Morgana disappeared?" Gwen asked tilting her head slightly and Merlin nodded.

"Merlin freed me from the bounty hunter…" Freya said looking sheepish as well and Merlin looked at the ground blushing.

Arthur turned to Merlin and huffed, "You idiot, what did you do this time?"

Merlin and Freya looked extremely sheepish by now. "Remember that bastet…?" Freya said looking at the ground.

Gwaine looked at Arthur, Merlin and Freya before slowly grinning and he pulled out popcorn and offered it to Lancelot who stared at him before taking some.

"What? Merlin you did not…" Arthur said glaring at the manservant who looked at the ground.

"Um… maybe?"

Gwaine grinned and offered the popcorn to Gwen who just shook her head but then took some fighting a smile.

"_Merlin! _You are an _idiot._" Arthur glared at the manservant who glared right back.

Gwaine started to choke trying to keep down his laughter. _This is getting good… _He put the bowel of popcorn on the table and the rest of the knights grabbed some as Gwaine put his feet on the table and relaxed into his seat.

"Forgive me _sire, _but you are a prat as well." Merlin shot back at him.

Freya watched them then saw the popcorn and looked at Gwen with confused eyes and Gwen smiled slightly then leaned over to her and whispered, "It's okay, they do this all the time. It is a good source of entertainment for pretty much all of us. Want some popcorn?"

Freya looked confused but smiled and took some.

"…guards." Arthur finished and glared at Merlin and Freya turned her attention back to the argument/banter.

"It was an _accident _Arthur." Merlin replied in exasperation.

Arthur sighed somewhat. "Freya, are you still cursed?"

Freya frowned slightly unsure of her answer. "I don't know come to speak of it. When I _was _in Avalon I didn't change into a bastet but since I came back…" She trailed off.

Arthur let out a frustrated breath. "Great. So you can still be a bastet."

Merlin spoke for Freya this time. "Freya can control herself around me…"

"I might be able to Merlin, but what if I can't?" Freya spoke up. "I don't want to hurt you by accident…" _Again, _she added in her thoughts silently.

Merlin just shook his head. "You won't Freya. You could have the first…"

Arthur watched as the two talked (or possibly argue, he could not figure out which) and wondered where they had met before.

"Besides, you may not be cursed anymore." Merlin finished stubbornly.

Freya sighed. _I do not want to take that chance Merlin. _

_There is no way I am letting you go through that alone Freya. _

She started and glanced at him. _Merlin? Have you been listening to my thoughts all this time? _

_No. I do not know how I am doing this. Maybe it was something with the druids that I learned but just remembered subconsciously… _

Freya smiled somewhat then eyed the popcorn.

"…Maybe we can throw him in the stocks…" Arthur said thoughtfully and Merlin glared at him.

"You know full well that won't work Arthur." Merlin grumbled and Gwen smiled softly. "You have done that hundreds of times and I still get out."

Arthur glared at him.

Freya finally decided to grab a handful of the popcorn. She began to eat it when Gwen suddenly spoke up. "Arthur, may I take Freya to get warm?"

Arthur smiled at her. "Okay Guinevere."

**X**

The castle was completely obvious when the queen walked up to Morgana's old chambers with a young woman.

"Beautiful." The woman breathed staring out at the lands of Camelot.

"Indeed." Gwen said with a soft smile. "Come this way. You wouldn't mind if I took you to Morgana's old chambers? You won't stay there permanently but until I can get you some dresses and your own…"

Freya laughed and Gwen noticed how it sounded like bells. "It's no problem My Lady."

Gwen smiled. "Please, just call me Gwen. Gwaine only calls me that to annoy me. Besides, any friend of Merlin's can call me Gwen."

The two women walked into Morgana's old chambers, Gwen noting how Freya blushed slightly at the mention of Merlin's name, and Gwen smiled, knowing that that proved that she liked him.

"Thank you My- Gwen." Freya said with a soft smile. Gwen walked over to Morgana's old wardrobe and took out a simple, yet elegant, green dress.

"How did you and Merlin meet? I know you mentioned a bounty hunter but you didn't tell me how you met." Gwen said, genuinely curious.

Freya's eyes got a far off look in them and she smiled somewhat, probably remembering. "Well, it was more of a… Merlin saw me in that cage and freed me."

Gwen smiled somewhat and Freya went to dress herself. When she came back, she had tried to do most of the strings* the queen realized that all the strings were done improperly.

"Here, let me help." Gwen said smiling kindly and easily untied the knots and redid them. Freya let out a sigh of relief when she realized that the dress was not as uncomfortable as she had first thought.

"Thank you." Freya said breathing in relief.

Gwen had a feeling that she was thanking her for more then just tying the strings.

**X**

Later in the day, Merlin walked down the old corridor to where Morgana's old chambers while wondering how Freya was alive. Not that he was complaining of course.

Carefully he shifted the weight of the logs in his arms and knocked on the door. "Freya? It's me."

The door opened and Merlin let himself in.

For a moment, the two stared at each other and then Freya let out a joyous laugh, ran up to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck while he dropped the logs and buried his face in her shoulder.

"Oh Merlin," She whispered, "I've missed you so much."

Merlin pulled away somewhat and noticed that there were tear tracks running down her cheeks, whether they were tears of joy, or tears of sorrow, he did not know. He reached up and brushed her cheeks and she did the same for him.

"I thought I would never see you again…" Merlin mumbled into her hair.

Freya smiled sadly. "I know."

After a moment of clinging to her, Merlin had, still in complete joy so that he only half understood, lifted Freya up slightly and spun her around before setting her back down.

"You'll need to go Arthur will be waiting for you." Freya said sadly.

Merlin looked at her pleadingly. "Nobody needs me just yet. I'm sure Arthur can wait a while." His eyes then shifted reluctantly away from Freya's face to the still unlit fireplace. "I can pretend I had trouble lighting the fire."

Freya laughed somewhat but shook her head. "Merlin, only a fool would believe someone who's lit as many fires as you would have trouble with perfectly good kindling in the middle of a castle fireplace."

"But…"

Freya looked both ways. "I'll come up to Gaius's chambers at midnight. I'm not sure if I'm a bastet anymore though and I don't want to hurt you…"

Merlin smiled at her. "Freya, I'll _never _be afraid of you."

Freya smiled somewhat. "Go now. When everyone is asleep we can talk more freely, without having to worry."

Merlin smiled at her quickly and directed his eyes at the fireplace. "_Forbaernen." _

Then, realizing he had no choice but to comply, Merlin turned to go, but first he ran back to her and kissed her on the top of her head before dashing out of the chamber door.

* * *

Harry grinned as he caught the snitch, successfully getting it from Ginny happily unaware that something major was about to change the course of history.

"Ugh," Ginny groaned good naturedly, "I don't know why I even try."

Harry smiled at her. "You've caught it… three times."

Ginny glared at him. "Out of a hundred and seventy-three."

Harry smiled sheepishly. "Oh right."

Harry looked up over her head and saw Ron, Hermione, and Fred and George flying over, he smiled at them, and Ginny turned around in midair so that she was hovering at Harry's side.

"Well, well, well," Fred said.

"Did Lady Ginerva lose the snitch again?" George asked smiling at her mischievously.

Ginny glared at her brothers. "You two are impossible you know, right?"

Harry chuckled. "Ginny, you put up a fight at least." He eyed Hermione at this.

Hermione shook her head at him laughing. "You're the seeker Harry."

Ron smiled at Hermione kindly. "You aren't that bad at beating."

Hermione smiled at him. "Thanks Ron."

Ginny chuckled then turned her broomstick to the ground and the others followed her. When they landed, she turned to the twins. "Can you get some lemonade from Mom? I'm thirsty, plus Hermione and Ron'll be here for a while."

Fred laughed and ruffled her younger sister's hair. Ginny instantly tried to flatten it as she glared at him.

"Why, of course sister dearest, I don't suppose you would need anything else?" George said, grinning at her innocently.

Ginny smiled back at him just as innocently and Harry hid a smile. "Why, my dear brother, I do want some other stuff, are you sure?" Ginny started to grin evilly and her brother's smile disappeared. "Very well, I need some of mom's cookies, my broomstick cleaning kit, by the way it's in the garden shed," George's eyes widened. "Oh and can you get me my book of useless things? It's in the Garden."

George stared at his sister in fear and Harry started laughing.

"Oh and Harry," Ginny said smiling at him innocently. "Can you help Fred and George?"

Fred's eyes widened. "Why me? I didn't even offer!" He said in alarm.

Harry just chuckled. "I'll get the cookies."

Ginny smiled at him sweetly and winked then turned to Fred with a frown on her face and her eyes widening. "B-But… you said…" She mumbled something and crocodile tears began to form in her eyes. Ron and Hermione saw what she was doing and smiled.

"Oh Ginny don't cry!" Fred said in alarm.

"We'll get them!" George added hastily.

Ginny 'sniffled', brought an arm to her eyes, and rubbed it. "I-its o-okay… I just thought… I just… never mind." She shot a grin at Harry who just shook his head in amusement.

Fred shook his head. "I'll get it," he said.

Ginny smiled at him sweetly. "Thank you Fred. Can you get me my list of useless names? I've been thinking of them and I just got a new one…"

Fred raised an eyebrow but nodded and left with George following behind him.

Harry turned to follow them but very quietly, he whispered into Ginny's ear, "Good acting skills." Ginny just smirked at him and he just smiled then walked to the kitchen.

**X**

As soon as Harry got to the kitchen, he saw that Mrs. Weasley making sandwiches. "Mrs. Weasley?" He asked quietly.

The kind woman turned around and smiled. "Hello Harry dear, Let me guess, you're looking for those cookies?"

Harry gaped at her. "How did you – "

Mrs. Weasley just pointed out the window toward Ginny. "She just came in here, goodness knows how she does that, and told me you're going to need some." She handed him a plate of cookies and Harry smiled at her in thanks before sprinting out.

**X**

Harry walked back to the group raising an eyebrow at Ginny. "How did you get to the house so fast?" He asked curiously. Ginny looked sheepish.

"I really have no idea. I've been doing it since I was a little girl." She explained sheepishly.

Harry just smiled at her and offered a cookie. She smiled and took one as Ron and Hermione took some as well.

"Does something feel… off to you?" Ron asked randomly as they sat back and ate their cookies.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Other then Ginny having Voldemort nightmares, Voldemort rising, Moody recovering from being in that trunk, Cedric…" He trailed off at the last one sadly.

Ron shook his head. "No, in the air, it's almost like it's…"

"Waiting?" Ginny suggested. "I can feel it too, now that you've pointed it out Ron."

Harry frowned when they said this and closed his eyes. Instantly, a feeling of foreboding entered in him and he winced. Then something else happened, a strange feeling erupted inside of him. Almost like a glow. Opening his eyes, he gasped.

"Harry?" Hermione said in concern, and then she gaped.

"What?" Harry asked in confusion.

"You're eyes…" Hermione said. "They just flashed gold."

Harry stared at her. "What?" He said in confusion.

"It's true Harry," Ginny said. "What did you feel?"

Harry gazed at her, startled at her abrupt change of subject. Finally, he answered her. "Like something big is going to happen. Something magical defiantly. A sense of foreboding… and…" He hesitated. "I don't know about the last one, but a sort of… glow?"

Ron frowned somewhat at this while Hermione and Ginny seemed confused. "Maybe that was your magic? However, it is very, _very _rare someone is powerful enough to feel his or her own magic. In fact the only person who even _could _was Merlin."

All three of them stared at Ron who turned pink.

"How do you know?" Hermione asked in confusion.

Ron actually rolled his eyes. "Dad used to tell me stories about Merlin, and then Bill found this book called _Arthurian Legends, _needless to say I like legends about Merlin."

Ginny let out a breathy laugh. "Who'd thought of it? Ronald Weasley reading a book, and knowing something more then Hermione, the world's ending!"

Ron grumbled under his breath as Harry chuckled and Hermione fake pouted.

"Very good Ronald," A sly voice said. The four friends spun around and saw a woman with blond hair and brown eyes gazing at them. "But I'm afraid that I can't let you stay here. _O Porth Agor a mynd â nhw i wlad myth, Camelot!"_

To their horror, a black whirlpool opened and Harry and his friends were dragged into it.

* * *

**Quick Notes: **_* What are those uh… tying things called? I'm American and I have no idea… _

**Translator: **Forbaernen-Fire

O Porth Agor a mynd â nhw i wlad myth, Camelot. -Oh Portal Open and take them to the land of myth, Camelot.

**Author's Note: **Well, how was that? I had to write this out twice and it took me AGES to get it to my liking but… well… Here we are.

Anyways, does anyone want to beta this story?

In addition, who else has watched The Diamond of the Day? I am still upset over the ending… *Frowns*


	3. The Strangers

**Summary: **Four Wizards time-travel back into the days of Camelot, where sorcery is still outlawed to help Merlin find his destiny. But an old enemy stalks among them… even in the past. Merlin/Freya, Gwen/Arthur, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione. AU

**Warnings: **Spoilers up to S4ish, and up to Book five in HP. AU (As in Freya and Lancelot are alive, Morgause is also alive, Merlin is not dark [He he]… Gwen did not betray Arthur in that episode…)

**Characters in this setting: **Arthur, Merlin, Gaius, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

**Rated: **K+

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Merlin or Harry Potter. They belong to BBC and J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter Three: **The Strangers

Arthur was in a splendid mood and had an excellent day. He had found a way to threaten Merlin into doing his chores without complaint (although that was mostly thanks to Gwen), had been about to go on a hunting trip the next day, _and _a new knight trainee had shown excellent promise, Kay.

Well, that was until the strangers appeared in the throne room's hall, due to a black hole in the sky. Therefore, he was_ not_ in a good mood anymore.

Especially since _Merlin, _Merlin of _all _people had been the first to know about it, _and _saving him from being crushed by the falling ceiling. Again.

_Bloody evil sorcerers, _Arthur thought in his mind. _They cannot stay away now can they? I've tried asking Morgana _politely _to stop attacking but noooo, she keeps on attacking. _

Arthur put his hand to his sword, fully intending to point it at them but suddenly Merlin placed at hand on his shoulder.

"Hold on a moment Arthur," He said in a quiet voice. He was looking at them curiously and Arthur suddenly recognized the 'voice'.

It was Merlin's I-Know-Something-That-You-Don't-And-If-You-Don't-Listen-To-Me-Bad-Things-Will-Happen voice.

Therefore, Arthur let his hand rest on the hilt of his sword as he stood in the shadows.

"What happened?" The boy with black hair mumbled rubbing his head. He glanced at the girl who had brown hair.

"I don't know," The girl replied. "She said something that was defiantly _not _English, it sounded more like…"

"The old tongue," the other boy said.

"What?" The girl said confusion in her voice. "How do you know that?"

The boy sighed dramatically. "Remember that mom tells me legends about it? And it _should _have died out_ centuries _ago." Well, that proves it. Apparently, they had _not_ realized that he and Merlin were there.

Arthur turned to Merlin and hissed in his ear, "What are they talking about?" Merlin hushed him and Arthur wondered offhandedly what Lord Digory would think if he found out that Arthur's manservant had been the one ordering around _him. _

The thought was highly amusing.

"Where _are _we? I don't think we're in the right century." A female voice spoke up for the first time. She had been so quiet that Arthur had almost forgotten about her so he received a slight shock when hearing it.

"I don't like this…" The other girl, the one with brown hair, replied uneasily. "It's almost like we're back in…" She suddenly let out a gasp.

Arthur looked at Merlin who nodded and he smiled in victory before stepping out of the shadows dramatically.

"I might be asking you the same question." He said in a quiet tone. All four of the people spun around and Arthur _finally _got a good look at them.

Arthur first noticed the girl who had spoken the least. He figured she was around fourteen, fifteen. She had red hair that seemed to light up like fire and brown eyes that seemed to sparkle like life.

Then he noticed the boy next to her that probably was her brother. He was tall, making him look seventeen but Arthur had a feeling that he was younger then that. He had clear blue eyes; as clear as his or Merlin's, and red hair that looked like fire though in a different way, as well as brown spots splashed over his face (What _had _Merlin called those? Meckels? Speckels? No, Freckles).

Then he noticed the other girl who had brown hair. She seemed about the boy's age, possibly fifteen, and her hair was almost… bushy? She also had kind brown eyes like the younger girl that seemed to dance with light.

Then, Arthur turned his eyes to the last of the four of them. He was the one that had started to intrude him the most. The boy, or was it man? He could not have been more then sixteen, had black hair and Arthur wondered if he had just gotten out of bed. He had green eyes, emerald green, as green as Merlin's where blue, that seemed to have a battle hardened weariness, yet a great deal of courage inside of them. However, what Arthur was drawn to was the scar. It was not just some old battle scar that he got from some random sword, it was shaped like a lightning bolt.

Arthur wondered how he got it.

Nevertheless, all of them had the same look of wariness in their eyes; Arthur could see that however young that they were they had seen battle, perhaps war. Moreover, that they had been apart of it, especially the one with the scar.

"Who are you?" The boy asked instantly his eyes instantly guarded. His body tensed slightly and he stood in front of the girl with red hair. The other two followed his lead carefully on the left and right side of him so that they surrounded the girl.

Arthur sighed. "I just asked you that."

The boy raised an eyebrow somewhat so that he looked scarily like Gaius. "How do I know you're not an enemy?"

Arthur nearly rolled his eyes. "I would have attacked you by now. In addition, I _have_ been standing here for the last ten minutes. Besides, how do _I _know you are not the enemy? Technically, you're the one who is in my castle so for all I know you could be the enemy and you could be serving as a distraction."

The boy frowned at this. "But If I was a distraction wouldn't you have been getting people to protect the castle? So you obviously don't think I'm a distraction."

Arthur sighed, this really was getting him nowhere, _and _he was probably better then Merlin on twisting his words. "Okay, you're right. I do not think you are a distraction, you obviously do not think I am an enemy because you have not tried to run away, so therefore we should tell each other our names, but since _you_ are the one in _my _castle, I believe that you should tell me _your _name and _then _I will tell you mine."

The boy raised an eyebrow. "Fine. I'm Harry, _now _will you tell me who you are?"

Arthur nearly had to bite back a chuckle. For some reason the boy –Harry- reminded him a lot of Merlin for some reason. "Very well Harry, I am _King _Arthur."

Merlin spoke up for the first time adding to his name. "The prat." Arthur glared at him and he smiled at him innocently coming out of the shadows.

"Thank you very much _Mer_lin." He huffed. "Mind I add that it was _you _who dragged me off somewhere this morning, with Gwen might I add, and that a lady friend of yours was in a lake? I _still _have no idea how you even knew in the first place…" Merlin blushed at this and Arthur rolled his eyes. "It's not a crime to like a girl." Merlin blushed even redder.

The girl's –Arthur really needed to figure out her name- eyes widened. "Where are we?"

_What an odd question… _

"What?" Merlin questioned in confusion. "We are in Camelot."

The girl did not answer him. She was opening and closing her mouth in astonishment her eyes widening in utter shock, and then she promptly passed out.

"Oh." Harry said in a small voice. Brown's –Arthur decided to call 'the girl' brown until her found out her real name- eyes widened.

Merlin frowned at them tilting his head then he asked in a kinder voice, "What happened?"

The other boy (not Harry), studied both of them before he answered and Arthur wondered if maybe he was wrong and that _he _was the leader.

"I –we- don't know. Harry, do you remember?" The boy turned to him and he nodded hesitantly.

"I do remember what happened, Ron…" _Ha! _Arthur thought _I got his name! _"Well, at least some of what happened. "There was a blond hair woman I think, and then she said something that sounded a like O Porth Agor a mynd â nhw i wlad myth…"

Harry's eyes turned a bright shade of gold when he finished that and Arthur started but did not say anything, after all nothing happened. Merlin on the other hand raised an eyebrow.

"She said: 'Oh portal open and take them to the land of myth.'"

Arthur frowned slightly and turned to his manservant. "How on earth did you know what that means Merlin?"

Merlin winced slightly and Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Uh… I live with Gaius and what about all those magic attacks? Do you really think I wasn't going to learn what all those evil sorcerers say?"

Arthur chuckled slightly as he retorted, "I didn't know you had the brains in you to figure it out _Mer_lin, after all you _are _an idiot."

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "Are you _sure _I'm the idiot? Because if I remember correctly _I _was the one who sensed that they're in here, and besides, I also come up with _most _of the plans that do _not _get us killed when we are fighting magical creatures, Morgause, Morgana…"

"Wait, sensed?" Arthur raised an eyebrow in confusion. _What does he mean…?_

"Prat." Merlin replied in answer to his question.

Arthur sighed and decided to ignore that. "What are your names?" He turned to the newcomers and they glanced at each other as brown woke up.

"I'm Ginerva Weasley." The girl said finally. "But please," she added hastily, "Call me Ginny."

Arthur smiled at her. "Of course," On the inside though he was thinking, _why would a girl want to be called Ginny?_

The boy who Arthur had _not _gotten his name from spoke up. "I'm Ronald, her brother but… well, like Ginny everyone calls me Ron."

Arthur smiled at him in faint amusement. _I hope Morgana will not be called Morgan in history… that is just strange. _"Then I guess I'll have to call you Ron."

Ron smiled at him and the other girl who had fainted and woke up spoke up. "I'm Hermione Granger and unlike the other two idiots, not you Ginny, I'm talking to Ron, I'm called Hermione."

Arthur chuckled, Hermione reminded him a bit of Morgana before she turned evil. "Okay then."

Finally, Harry spoke up. "Well, you already know me…" Hermione glared at him and he stuck his tongue out at her. "Well, mostly. I'm Harry Potter."

Arthur saw Merlin's eyes widen at the name slightly and a strange buzzing filled his ears, but Arthur for some reason felt as though he could trust them.

"Merlin," he said turning toward his manservant. "Would you take them to Gaius? Then will you come down and meet me in my chambers?"

Merlin frowned at the visitors before turning to Arthur with the 'smile' on his face. "Okay then Arthur," he said cheerfully.

Arthur knew that Merlin was going to ask some questions.

* * *

Merlin led the four visitors down the hallway every now and then looking back at them suspiciously.

He wondered how he was going to question them without them getting suspicious. No sooner that he had thought this when Hermione asked, rather eagerly, "Are you really _the _Merlin, the one that history call Emrys?"

Merlin's eyes widened and his gaze darted around before he turned to her with a raised eyebrow his expression carefully controlled, he hoped. "You better be careful about what you say Hermione, not everyone here is completely friendly to that name, thankfully Morgana is not in the castle but she has spies."

Merlin turned left and entered a hallway. He reached his mind out and only sensed himself, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny so he added in a lower tone, "We'll be able to talk more freely in Gaius's chambers."

He turned another left and frowned at a place to the left. _Oh, it was just a servant… but why would a servant be coming down this way? _

Merlin shook his head getting rid of the thought, "This way." He gestured for them to follow down a corridor. "I hope you don't mind if I go the long route," he added cheerfully, "You see, Gaius says that exercising helps build your stamina, although I don't believe him on that one."

Harry's eyes widened as he realized what he meant. "I understand Merlin," he said in a cheerful tone. "Did you know that Madam Pomfrey reserved me my own bed in the hospital wing?"

Ginny chuckled at this. "Harry, my friend, you revealed to me your favorite color was red because she made your wall red."

Merlin laughed and turned down the corridor leading to the physician's chambers, he walked into the chambers and called out, "Gai-" then he broke off abruptly when he saw the state of the chambers.

_Never _had they been such a mess, with the exception of when the witchfinder was looking for magical artifacts.

"Gaius?" He shouted in concern.

His four companions gaped at the mess and he spun around in shock in bewilderment. _What…?_ "Gaius!" He looked toward them, "I don't know wha –"

Merlin was cut off by the sound of Gaius's voice. "Ah, Merlin, there you are. I was looking for you earlier. I need you to go to the lower town and…" The man trailed off in astonishment. "Oh. Err, Merlin, do you know what happened?"

Merlin shook his head in confusion. "No Gaius, I just walked in here and found it like this."

Gaius raised an eyebrow then seemed to notice his companions. "_Merlin, _who are they and _what did you do?_"

Merlin felt a stab of indignation _I did not do anything! _ "Nothing! I just walked in here and they're Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny."

Gaius let out a sigh. "Arthur's going to send someone in to help us clean this up."

"Oh yeah, speaking of that, Hermione found out that my druid name." Merlin said conversationally, deciding to be blunt about it and up righting a fallen stool.

Gaius stared at him in utter shock and Merlin looked up. "Oh, sorry, right. The spell. _Gadael i unrhyw un yn clywed yr hyn yr ydym yn ei ddweud."_

Gaius nearly had a heart attack. "_Merlin!" _

Merlin winced, wishing he had not have said that spell. "I don't want anyone to hear us Gaius and besides, that spell only lasts a half hour before I have to renew it."

Gaius just glared at him before turning to Hermione. "How did you find out his name? Well, the druid one anyway…"

Hermione bit her lip before looking at Harry, and he replied. "We're sort of… are from about two-thousand years in the future and she probably found his name in a book."

Merlin gaped. "_A book?_"

Harry nodded awkwardly, "Yeah, it's a long story."

Merlin let out a sigh. "Druid prophecies, now books." He muttered dryly "Don't tell me what's in them… wait maybe one thing…" He bit his lip. "Is magic really allowed back in Camelot?"

This time, Ron answered. "Yes, but shortly after that Camelot disappeared completely. No one knows why though."

Merlin tilted his head in confusion. He was sure that there were no spells in his magic book that could make something as big as Camelot disappear.

"Gaius, are there spells to make a city as big as Camelot disappear?" He turned to the elderly physician.

Gaius shook his head as well. "No Merlin."

_Emrys._

Merlin frowned in utter confusion that he did not realize that someone had called to him in his druidic name.

Gaius addressed all of them. "There is something at work here though, I am not sure what but something else is happening even deeper then the old religion itself. I fear Morgana might be meddling with fate as well as the future Merlin." Sharp intakes of breath and he continued.

"I don't know why, but this is something major and dark magic is at hand here. Be careful, all of you. I fear that Morgana might be up to her tricks again."

**Translator:  
**Gadael i unrhyw un yn clywed yr hyn yr ydym yn ei ddweud. – Let anyone not hear what we are saying.

**Author's Note: **I _was _going to add another part for this chapter when Merlin meets an old childhood friend of Freya's but I decided to put it on the next chapter.

I enjoyed writing this chapter, plus, I like Arthur and Harry talking to each other. Is the plot going to fast or slow? Because I can slow it down.

Reviews make a 12-year-old girl very happy as well as watermelon, and books, so review.

**P.S. **Should I make the chapters shorter but Faster updates or keep it the same?


	4. A Few Surprises

**Title: **The Merlin Circle, Chapter Four: A Few Surprises

**Characters in this set: **Merlin, two druids, Arthur, Freya, Lancelot and Gwaine

**Pairings: **Freylin, Arwen, Romione and Hinny so far.

**Summary: **Four Wizards time-travel back into the days of Camelot, where sorcery is still outlawed to help Merlin find his destiny. But an old enemy stalks among them… even in the past. Merlin/Freya, Gwen/Arthur, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione. AU

**Warnings: **Spoilers up to S4ish, and up to Book five in HP. AU (As in Freya and Lancelot are alive, Morgause is also alive, Merlin is not dark [He he]… Gwen did not betray Arthur in that episode…)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Merlin or Harry Potter. They belong to BBC and J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter Four: **A few surprises

_Emrys. _

Merlin blinked as the voice in his head repeated its command. After Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione had went to the throne room Gaius had asked Merlin to stay behind and help with the herbs.

_Emrrrrryyyssss._

Okay, now the voice was just getting annoying. Maybe he _should _figure out what it is.

_Emrys, please, free me. _

Yeah, Merlin should. He glanced around and grabbed a cloak before running down the halls and into the street.

_Over here Emrys, Hurry! The witch intends to use me. _

Merlin sped up and went into an ally, frowning. He felt a presence all right. "_Datgelu._" He whispered, then, to his astonishment, out of the ground erupted a crystal.

"What in the world…?" He muttered.

_She is coming Emrys, hurry. _The voice insisted.

"Who's coming, is it Morgana?" The voice did not answer and Merlin let out a frustrated sigh. "Very, well, I'll let you out."

He let out a breath and whispered, "_Rhyddhau._"

Out of the crystal stepped a girl of about seventeen. She looked up at Merlin with grateful eyes and Merlin thought that she looked familiar for some reason.

"Thank you Emrys." She murmured gratefully.

Merlin looked at her, raising an eyebrow so that he unconsciously looked like Gaius. "How did you… err… get stuck in the crystal?" He glanced around and noticed a middle-aged man.

His eyes widened in alarm for a second then the man spoke up. "Have no fear Emrys, I mean no harm to you or my daughter."

"Daughter?" Merlin questioned at the same time the girl asked, "Father?"

"Talia," the man whispered in relief. The girl let out a soft sob before rushing forward and hugging her father.

"Father, you're alive. How? And how is Mother?" She questioned.

"You're mother is fine my child, but do you remember Thalia?" The man questioned.

"Freya's sister?" Talia answered with a question in return and Merlin felt a shock.

"Freya's sister?" Merlin asked under his breath.

"Yes, I do." Talia added.

"When she became leader after Cor she asked me to look for you and Freya. She said that Iseldir found a cure. What happened with you two? I know that you went off together but apparently she isn't with you." The man replied and Merlin was rather curious, _so Freya knew Iseldir. _

Talia smiled at him then turned to Merlin. "You might want to hear this as well Emrys," Merlin looked startled and she chuckled. "It involves the witch." She stopped chuckling and her face became grave.

"Morgana?" Merlin questioned a bit sharply, "What did she do this time?" He added wearily.

Talia frowned slightly but thoughtfully, as if she was trying to remember something. "It happened about… three years ago? I cannot remember everything that happened though. However, I _do _remember yelling. I think me, I was yelling at Freya to run.

I can remember Morgana laughing… She said something, a spell I think, and then… nothing. I think I was knocked unconscious and then I was trapped in _that,_" She glared at the crystal, "I've only managed to get enough energy to call you."

Merlin untied his neckerchief, picked up the crystal, and looked at it warily feeling a tremor of shock go through him when he realized just what it was. "I have no idea where Morgana would get this from, but it's a good thing that you were unconscious."

Talia stared at Merlin in slight confusion. "What is it Emrys?" Her father questioned.

Merlin winced knowing what it was, and he did not like it. "It's a crystal from the crystal cave." He said finally.

Talia looked confused. "What's a crystal cave?"

Merlin let out a sigh. "The Crystal Cave is a cave of crystals," In his head, he could hear Arthur saying clearly, _Well, duh Idiot. Of course, it is a cave of crystals. _Merlin almost smiled but then he remembered what the crystals did. "They let you see the past, present and… future."

Talia looked confused and Merlin began to suspect what she was going to ask. "But isn't seeing the future good? You would know what would come to happen and then you will be able to prepare yourself. Or stop it."

Merlin shook his head, "Maybe a seer like Morgana, but not me. I cannot control those… things." She still looked confused and Merlin thought back to when he _had _seen those images. The man seemed to realize what Merlin was explaining. "Besides," he added, "If you tried to stop the future the most you would be able to do is delay it. Trust me, I've tried."

"You mean that visions would appear, and that there would be no control, so you can glimpse the past, no matter how terrible?" He questioned.

Merlin nodded. "Yes," He stood up helping Talia up with him.

Talia suddenly remembered something. "Oh yeah, Morgana also mentioned that she was looking for the book of magic?"

Merlin was slightly confused but the druid man gasped. "The book of Magic?" He questioned his daughter sharply. "Are you sure?"

Talia nodded. "Yes, it is most defiantly the Book of Magic." She said firmly.

Merlin was so confused. What in the world was the Book of Magic? "Err, what _is _the book of magic?" He questioned.

The druid man turned to look at him. "It's pretty much the book of everything magic. The history of magic, spells, creatures, ways to fight off dark magic, prophecies and pretty much everything magic related. Uther couldn't destroy it, and in the wrong hands…"

Merlin finally realized what he was saying. "Oh. Well. She can't get it then."

Talia chuckled slightly. "Yes, if it falls into her hands…"

"Disaster?" He questioned.

She nodded firmly. "The balance of the world will shift if she gets her hands on that book. Very few have even seen that book, let alone know of it."

Merlin gaped at her then decided that he wanted a change of subject. He really did _not _want to think about what Morgana could do with that book. "You know Freya?"

Talia looked surprised. "A little random are we?" She questioned cheekily and Merlin looked sheepish. She smiled at him. "Same here, I'd rather not think about it either and yes I do, she was… or is it is, my childhood friend. Do you know her?" She looked pleadingly at Merlin.

Merlin nodded with a soft smile thinking of Freya. "Yes, I know Freya. For about two years now." _Sort of, "_She's in the castle right now as a matter of fact."

Talia looked shocked. "She's in the castle." She stated, repeating him.

Merlin nodded. "Yes, she's with Arthur although how she can stand the prat half the time is beyond me." The druids looked faintly amused at how he described Arthur and Merlin realized what he said. "Oh, sorry. Uh… the king. It really is beyond me how she does not argue with him. But I guess that just Freya."

Coriakin smiled slightly realizing that Emrys was fond of the girl who was like a daughter to him. He did not know if it was brotherly or more but he was defiantly fond of her.

He was glad that the poor girl had befriended someone other then Talia, Thalia, Iseldir, or him. Although he was a little bit surprised that she had, befriended Emrys of all people, and even Emrys surprised him a bit.

He knew that the legends say that he was a man of mystery and that he was a master of hiding in plain sight but they had never mentioned that he was so… _likeable. _

Coriakin had been slightly surprised that Emrys was so young. He had heard Iseldir talk about him and so he figured that he had been younger then the elder but he had not realized that he was still somewhat a boy.

However, the one thing that he had _not _been surprised about was the feeling of raw energy and power around him. He wondered how no one else noticed it; even the non-magics (as he liked to call them) should be able to notice _something _different about him.

_On the other hand, maybe they did. _Coriakin thought to himself in slight amusement.

"Would you like to see Freya?" Emrys turned to Coriakin and questioned him. "I'm sure Arthur wouldn't mind it to much if I tell him that you're druids and that I know you."

Coriakin was somewhat surprised that Emrys was so willing to trust them but he nodded. "Yes please Sire." He said.

Emrys smiled at him slightly. "Please," he said smiling at him slightly. "Just call me Mer- Emrys."

Coriakin smiled slightly. _Well then Emrys, you like being called by name I assume. _"Very well Emrys." He stated, "Then I must ask you to call me Coriakin."

* * *

Arthur slowly raised an eyebrow at Merlin. "So you are saying that there are two druids outside of the door? In addition, that they are friends of Freya's? And that you trust them?"

Arthur was wondering if he should call for the guards or not, but, even though he would never admit it aloud, he trusted Merlin.

"Yes Arthur, I trust them." The manservant replied in exasperation. "How many times do I have to say it to get it around your thick head?"

Arthur _almost _smiled when he said that. It was most defiantly Merlin's way of telling him that they were defiantly trustworthy.

"Very well _Mer_lin," he replied at last. "Bring them in but get Freya and Gwaine or Lancelot whichever one you find first."

Merlin chuckled slightly. "Alrighty then _sire_." He deliberately stressed the word and Arthur felt slightly indigent about it.

"Hurry up!" He added huffing.

Merlin grinned at him cheekily before sprinting out the door and Arthur sighed. "What in the world am I going to do with you Merlin?" He mumbled under his breath then the doors opened and the two druids came in.

The girl had dark green eyes and brown hair. Freckles splashed across her face and she was about average height. The man next to her, Arthur assumed her father, had the same green eyes. He had red hair and he was tall. Not as tall as Merlin though, no one would ever be as tall as the idiot would.

"Thank you Sire," the man said his gaze clear and level headed.

Arthur smiled at the man in reassurance; he was not going to execute him, of course not, Merlin trusted them. "Do not thank me, thank my manservant."

The druid man looked at him in confusion before his eyes cleared and he smiled. "Emrys?" Arthur was confused of the name, he had never heard of anyone called Emrys. "Oh, I am sorry sire, are you talking about Merlin?"

Arthur nodded in slight suspicion, he was sure he had heard that name somewhere but he just didn't know _where. _"Yes, I'm talking about that idiot." A bit of affection crept into his voice when he said Merlin's nickname.

Arthur suddenly realized what he said and he became a bit sheepish. "I'm sorry, he's wearing off on me. I'm guessing this has something to do with either Merlin or Morgana."

The girl looked confused and Arthur wondered why in the world he didn't get their names. "How did you – "

"Know?" Arthur interrupted her. "Simple, I know Merlin and I _knew _Morgana. Plus when he was wearing the Morgana-has-been-up-to-no-good look again."

The man chuckled. "You know your friend well."

Arthur opened his mouth to protest automatically and then closed when he realized that he couldn't argue with the fact anymore. Somehow, the idiot of a manservant had become his friend. He sighed slightly, "What did she do this time?"

"Other then trapping me in a tiny box-crystal thing?" She muttered and Arthur wondered if he heard her correctly. "She's after the Book of Magic."

Arthur was confused. "The Book of what?" He questioned.

The girl let out a slight sigh. "The Book of Magic, it is also called the Book of Life." She replied gazing at Arthur waiting for him to get it.

Arthur did get it. "But… that is impossible… I thought that my father had burned all of the books on magic…" He said in a desperate voice.

The girl's eyes softened in sympathy. "No, he _tried _to burn all books on magic. There are a few of them left indeed, of course there are but The Book of Magic is… well… everything about magic. That book in the wrong hands…"

Arthur winced now getting it. "Well… that's bad."

"Bad?" A new voice questioned and Merlin came into the room followed by Gwaine as well as Lancelot. "It'd be a disaster if she got her hands on that book."

Arthur looked at his manservant in confusion and Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Imagine elements fighting against each other for dominance, then think of all the evil sorcerers that we've met, and then think of Morgana with her hands on the most deadly book in the world." Merlin suggested then added as an afterthought, "In the wrongs hands. Magic _can _be used for good you know. You have no idea how many times magic has saved your life."

Arthur raised an eyebrow slowly. "Are you saying that someone has been using magic to save my life in the last… five years? Because that's when you got here and… well, no offence or anything but they started when you got here."

Merlin nodded. "Yes and no offence taken. I have to get Freya."

The manservant left the room and Arthur stared at his retreating back. He let out a sigh and rolled his eyes. "I'm never going to understand the idiot. One moment he's wise, next he is being an idiot tripping over his feet."

Gwaine suddenly spoke up. "You got Merlin to get us Princess, and I had _almost _gotten Lancelot to the tavern. I wanted him to meet Grace."

Arthur looked at him in confusion. "Who's Grace?"

Gwaine raised an eyebrow at him. "My long lost half-sister."

Arthur, who had been taking a sip of water, started choking on it in shock. Lancelot thumped his back as Arthur leaned forward staring at the knight in shock. "You… have a s-sister?" He spluttered in-between coughs.

Lancelot looked at him sympathetically. "I had the same reaction as you, don't worry."

Gwaine looked offended. "Of course I do. Although, I am a bit worried. She's only fifteen and she's in the tavern."

Arthur stared at him in shock. "You're worried about someone being _in _the tavern?" He managed.

Gwaine rolled his eyes, sat on Gwen's throne (Arthur did not protest, he knew that the knight would probably just do what he wanted), and answered, "Of course. She is my sister after all."

Arthur decided that he had had enough with the whole sister thing. "Do you know what the book of Magic is?"

Gwaine nodded. "I've only heard rumors but I think it pretty much has everything related to magic in it. Why?"

Arthur nodded to the druid man.

"Because Talia believes that the witch is after it." He said in a grave tone.

Gwaine started then relaxed. "Are you talking about Morgana?" He questioned.

The doors opened again and this time Merlin came in followed closely by Freya.

Freya eyes went around the room missing Talia and the druid man and she questioned, "You called sire?"

Arthur nodded. "Yes I did actually," he said with a soft smile.

Freya looked confused and her eyes moved around the room. "What is i-" she stopped short and stared at Talia and the druid man in shock. "Talia?" She whispered, her voice trembling, "Coriakin?"

Coriakin smiled at Freya. "Hello my Child."

Freya let out a gasp of joy, rushed foreward, and embraced the girl in a tight hug.

**Author's Note: **Does that count as a cliffhanger? Because I think it does.

Anyway, it is definite that there is going to be a sequel to this story, probably because I plan to end it on a cliffhanger :P

So, Freya had a sister, a father figure and a friend who traveled with her, I wonder who's the traitor… *Evil Grin*

That was a teaser for you people, oh and in answer to MERLINLOVER365's question yes I am twelve. Oh and thanks for the compliment! I'm not _that _good, English (All aspects) is my worst subject, even though I love writing.

Anyways, I have a question, I know you people don't like to review but, _please _when you favorite/follow this story can you review? I really want to know how I am doing with the plot and stuff.

Thanks for reading!

xXTheDragonRiderXx


	5. New Friends, Old Friends

**Title: **The Merlin Circle, Chapter 5, New Friends, Old Friends

**Characters in this set: **Merlin, two druids, Arthur, Freya, Lancelot, Gwaine and Ginny

**Pairings: **Freylin, Arwen, Romione and Hinny so far.

**Summary: **Four Wizards time-travel back into the days of Camelot, where sorcery is still outlawed to help Merlin find his destiny. But an old enemy stalks among them… even in the past. Merlin/Freya, Gwen/Arthur, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione. AU

**Warnings: **Spoilers up to S4ish, and up to Book five in HP. AU (As in Freya and Lancelot are alive, Morgause is also alive, Merlin is not dark [He he]… Gwen did not betray Arthur in that episode…)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Merlin or Harry Potter. They belong to BBC and J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Merlin smiled softly as he watched Freya embrace her old friend. After she let go of Talia she embraced Coriakin and Merlin managed to get a glimpse of her face. It was full of shock and happiness.

"How?" She questioned him. Coriakin just smiled and nodded his head to Merlin who blushed. "You found them?" She said turning to Merlin with a smile on her face. He nodded smiling at her gently.

She let out a laugh and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you," she whispered tears falling down her cheeks. Merlin smiled at her and gently brushed them away.

"You're Welcome Freya," he stated softly with a smile.

Suddenly Arthur spoke up with a smirk. "Now I have proof _Mer_lin, maybe I can get you to – "He was cut off abruptly when Ginny fell through the ceiling.

Merlin's eyes flashed gold and Ginny's fall slowed, not enough that Arthur would notice but so that she would not hurt herself.

Arthur stared at her, then at the hole in the wall. "I need to get that fixed as well. Mary and Gwen fell through that yesterday." He stated conversationally.

"I-I don't know what happened! I was following Ron and then…" She trailed off and looked around sheepishly. "Oh. This isn't a good time is it Sire?"

Arthur gave a wry smile. "It's okay, you can stay."

Ginny looked around the room, saw Merlin, and slowly raised an eyebrow. "Uh…" She said in confusion.

Lancelot smiled at her kindly. "Don't worry Arthur is just gaining blackmail material, and… well, Freya's meeting her old friends."

Merlin bit back a chuckle when he noticed that she was completely bewildered. "Don't worry," he told her. "There's a weak spot in the ceiling and everyone falls through it. Nobody has figured out how to fix it yet, thankfully it doesn't break that often and Gwen warned the servants to stay away as well as the nobles."

Ginny nodded her eyes becoming clear. "_Oh._" She said drawing it out. "Um… should I go?" She added pleadingly looking at Arthur.

Arthur let out a chuckle and ruffled her hair (although, he had no idea why), "Of course Ginny."

Ginny smiled at him, then turned, and fled the room and Arthur let out a laugh. "Merlin, I think I know why she seems so familiar, she has a dislike of rules like you!"

Merlin slowly raised an eyebrow. _Really? _"Okay…" He said in utter confusion when Arthur started to laugh. Gwaine and Talia both turned to the warlock, both of whom wearing expressions of shock. Merlin just shrugged.

"Arthur, you didn't forget to eat your lunch did you?" Merlin questioned warily, "Because this creepier then Morgana's manic laugh."

Coriakin and Talia traded amused looks behind the king and manservant's backs. Definitely two sides of the same coin all right.

"Really Merlin? So I can't laugh along with my manservant?" Arthur said with a raised eyebrow.

Merlin raised an eyebrow, putting Gaius to shame. "Really sire? You know, I believe that you are laughing _at _me, not _along _with me. Besides, aren't you the rebellious one?"

Arthur shook his head. "_Mer_lin I believe you have it wrong. _You _are the rebellious one, no matter how many times I tell you to _not _do something you do it anyway."

Merlin replied easily, "No _sire, _I believe that we are _both _rebellious. How many times have we gone against your father again?"

Gwaine suddenly turned to Lancelot. "How many times _do _you think that they rebelled?" He hissed into his ear.

Lancelot replied, with a slight roll of his eyes, "Both of them at once or separately? Just Merlin? Or just Arthur?"

"Uh… Merlin." Gwaine whispered back.

"Then probably about forty times not including the last three months," Lancelot replied.

"What?" Freya hissed, joining into their conversation.

"We're drawing lots on how many times Merlin rebelled against Arthur and Uther, want to join?" Gwaine whispered back.

"Gwaine!" Lancelot hissed.

"A few hundred times probably?" Freya whispered back.

"Freya!" Lancelot hissed in a slightly desperate voice.

"Want to bet five gold on it?" Gwaine hissed back ignoring the stares he was getting.

"Very well then." Freya said crossing her arms and glaring at the roughish night.

"_Freya._" Lancelot groaned.

"_What?_"

"Arthur and Merlin are staring at the two of you." Lancelot said very loudly rolling his eyes. The druid and knight looked up and saw the two of them. Merlin looked faintly amused while Arthur seemed to be torn between exasperation and amusement.

"Thank you _Sir _Gwaine and _Lady _Freya," Arthur said deciding on exasperated, "You two really need to learn to keep your arguments down to a whisper so that no one can hear you."

The two of them looked sheepish and Merlin chuckled slightly from his perch on Arthur's throne (no one knew when he got there). Arthur really wanted to whack the manservant off but at the same time, he was faintly amused by the fact that Merlin was on his throne.

"If you two are done will you _please _tell me _what _the Book of Magic/Life is?" Arthur rubbed his temples fighting off the headache that was coming on.

Merlin let out a sigh and turned around and exited the room before coming back a minute later with a book.

"I asked Geoffrey about the book while I was looking for Lancelot and Gwaine, he said that this is the only account of it but… well, the rest of the pages were burnt out." Merlin put the book on the round table and opened it to a random page.

"What do you mean?" Arthur questioned in confusion.

Merlin sighed slightly. "This is the only page in the original book that was _not _burnt. I'm not sure how, some kind of magic was probably protecting it, but it's the last and only account that there is."

Merlin then turned to the book and began to read, easily translating the ancient magic language to English much to Arthur's and Gwaine's shock.

Slowly, Talia, Coriakin, Freya, Arthur, Gwaine and Lancelot crowded around him and he read: "The Book of Magic or more commonly known as The Book of Life is the only book related to magic that King Uther Pendragon had not managed to destroy.

Before the Great Purge no one could open it and it couldn't burn when Uther tried to destroy it. It is said that only the one who has the Heart of Gold (1) can open it with the help of the six other lords and ladies.

"Not much is known about the lords and ladies but it is said that when they come their magic auras would be the color of their inner personality.

"The colors are supposed to be: Red symbolized that (s)he had courage, love, change and leadership Yellow symbolizing that (s)he was joyful, cautious, happy as well as fresh. Orange symbolized that (s)he had pleasure, energy, health and the desire to live but at the same time (s)he was welcome to change. |"Green was the strangest one of all. When green stands for peace and harmony, it also stands for sickness and discord but also ambition and prosperity. Now there is blue. Blue stands for Loyalty, heath, depth, stability and faith, knowledge, power, trust and integrity.

"Then there is brown. Brown stands for calm, purity, elegance, conservation, stability, comfort and experience.

"Lastly there is gold for the leader symbolizing that (s)he had prestige and wisdom but at the same time he had the courage of red, the joy of yellow, the energy and desire to live of orange, the harmony of green, the fierce loyalty and stability of blue and the comfort of brown.

"The book rumored that the book has everything magic, but, as said, it is only a rumor and it is probably false. "

Merlin finished the last thing staring at the page with a wry expression. "If it tells the future then I defiantly don't want it." He said randomly.

Arthur turned to the manservant and raised an eyebrow. "Why not?" He questioned curiously.

Merlin rubbed his temples, as Arthur had been earlier. "If you know too much of the future you would probably try to change it but you can't. The most you can do is delay it but you can never change it. Nor avoid it."

Arthur and Gwaine stared at him in awe, "How in the world do you know that Merlin?" Arthur questioned in confusion. "You really are a riddle." He added as an afterthought.

Talia let out a slight chuckle when Freya looked out of the window her brow knitted together in concern. She slowly began edging over to Merlin glancing up at the sky every now and then.

Coriakin turned to Freya with an amused smile, "Freya do you remember when Thalia promised that she would find you but she couldn't because she was engaged to Cor but not out of choice?"

Freya let out a slightly bitter laugh. "Of course," she said. "He wouldn't leave her alone, ordering her to do stuff."

Coriakin chuckled slightly. "He died about three years ago. No one knows why, but Iseldir believed it was Morgause. Anyways, since he died Thalia became leader, mind you she already was but she couldn't do anything that would had made Cor upset but as soon as she became the official leader she sent search parties after you."

Freya smiled then frowned slightly. "I became the Lady of the Lake around that time."

Talia and Coriakin stared at her in shock and Arthur looked confused. "What's a Lady of a Lake?" Arthur questioned in confusion.

"I forgot to tell you that?" Freya questioned sheepishly.

Arthur nodded.

"She's the gatekeeper to Avalon," Merlin explained. "No mortal alive can see it… well, with the exception of Freya."

Coriakin was looking between Freya and Merlin when he said that. _So, the prophecies are true about what they say, about the Lady of the Lake and Emrys. _He thought with a soft smile.

Talia turned to Freya. "You've seen Avalon?" She questioned.

"What's Avalon?" Arthur questioned at the same time turning to Merlin in confusion. "Neither you nor Gaius told me what it was among our little… adventures."

Freya and Merlin exchanged looks. "Long story short," Freya began, "Avalon is a place for dead people. If you are alive, you cannot see it although Merlin has caught glimpses. And yes Talia, I _lived _in Avalon for about three years."

Merlin looked up at the sky and his eyes widened when he realized how late it was. "Oh no…" He hissed something under his breath and Freya looked at him in confusion and then she looked at the sky and her eyes widened.

"I have to go!" She said in alarm and fled from the throne room.

Merlin walked after her but Arthur called out, "Merlin what is going on?"

Merlin turned toward Arthur and Arthur felt a shiver. Merlin looked _worried. _"Arthur, Freya doesn't know she's a bastet." He replied simply and then he promptly ran out of the room.

Talia turned to Arthur in confusion yet at the same time she was slightly worried. "What does he mean?" She questioned.

Arthur eyebrows knitted in concern for his manser- no. His _friend. _"It means," Arthur said slowly, "That even though I don't know all the facts, Freya has been in Avalon for the past three years… and neither of them know if she's still a bastet… or not."

* * *

**Quick Notes: **

1: Shout out to CaptainOzone's Fandom, Heart of Gold.

**Explanations: **

I just realized that I never explained how Lancelot's alive. Well, since in the episode Lancelot du Lac Merlin believed that he was alive in the beginning I decided to make it so that he is. After he walked through the veil the Triple Goddess (which I STILL don't get) decided that he was still needed so she sent him to the druids and they cared for him till he got better and then he went back to Camelot.  
Oh and just so you know, Gwen did not betray Arthur and she ended up getting married in the same episode so that is how they are married.

**I would like to thank Merlin is Emrys for pointing this fact out that I did ****_not _****clarify, and for betaing past chapters as well as this one. :)**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, I like my chapter :P It's a little shorter then the others but… well… I like it

Okay, so I have a little challenge for you people. I'm looking for:

1 Noble!Merlin One shots (When someone insults Arthur and Merlin defends him.)

2. Bamf!Merlin One-Shots

3. FanFictions when Balinor stayed with Hunith and raised Merlin.

4. Sort of like Balinor raises Merlin with Hunith's help but Uther also asks Balinor to keep Arthur safe.

5. FanFictions about Druids and Arthur finding out Merlin is a king.

Okay… that's it I believe :P

Please make a 12 almost 13 year old girl happy by reviewing.

xXTheDragonRiderXx


	6. Bastet, Confusion, Worry and Noble Idiot

**Thanks go to Emrys is Merlin for betaing this Chapter.**

**Title: **The Merlin Circle, Chapter 6, Bastet, Confusion, Worry and Noble Idiots

**Characters in this set: **Merlin, Freya, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Arthur and Gwen

**Pairings: **Freylin, Arwen, Romione and Hinny so far.

**Summary: **Four Wizards time-travel back into the days of Camelot, where sorcery is still outlawed to help Merlin find his destiny. But an old enemy stalks among them… even in the past. Merlin/Freya, Gwen/Arthur, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione. AU

**Warnings: **Spoilers up to S4ish, and up to Book five in HP. AU (As in Freya and Lancelot are alive, Morgause is also alive, Merlin is not dark [He he]… Gwen did not betray Arthur in that episode…)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Merlin or Harry Potter. They belong to BBC and J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Bastet, Confusion, Worry and Noble Idiots**

As soon as Merlin reached Freya's chambers, he realized that there was no noise.

"Freya?" Merlin whispered in concern opening the chamber doors. What he saw inside of them _almost _made his heart stop.

The room was in pieces. The bed sheets, ripped apart, the chair that Freya had been using earlier was broken in two, the dresser was tipped over and worst of all, parts of the ceiling were falling out.

"Oh Freya…" Merlin whispered. Suddenly the winged cat appeared and growled at Merlin, taking great caution, put up his hands in a peace gesture. "It's alright Freya," he whispered soothingly.

The cat growled but she tilted her head, eyes conflicted but hesitant. "It's me Freya," Merlin said carefully, he had no wish to cause her anger. "It's Merlin."

Freya's eyes cleared and Merlin saw the _person _behind the beast. Slowly, the bastet walked up to him and gently placed her head under his hands.

Merlin slowly let out a breath that he had been holding. _Well, at least she's controlled herself which is good…_He thought in relief. He didn't_want _to be forced to use his magic against her.

Slowly, Merlin sat down and settled himself by Freya, who in turn tucked a wing around Merlin before resting her head on her paws.

Merlin looked into her eyes and saw only concern in them. In fact, her eyes seemed to be saying _Go to sleep Merlin, I know your tired after everything._

Suddenly, the weariness from the day caught up to him, everything from the ride, finding Freya, meeting Harry, finding Talia and Coriakin and finally keeping Freya calm. Merlin's brain suddenly seemed to be saying: _Time to go to sleep. Too much in one day. It is bedtime._

Merlin finally let his eyes shut in exhaustion and he fell asleep.

* * *

Harry's head was reeling. He, Hermione, Ron and Ginny, had _somehow _ended up more then a thousand years in the past and he had no idea how. Some crazy woman had cast a spell that had sent him thousands of years in the past.

He let out a frustrated sigh and began pacing around the room. This was most definitely the _strangest _thing that had happened to him and_that _was saying a _lot._

Originally, Harry had thought that it was either meeting the giant three-headed dog, Fluffy, _or_ it could have been the dragon.

_Although it may have been seeing Ron and Hermione in that lake…_Harry added as an afterthought.

Harry let out a groan as his thoughts swirled around his head and then a door opened and he turned, startled, to see Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

Harry let out a sigh and relaxed.

"Well," Ron said offhandedly as he laid across Harry's bed his head hanging down. "This is probably the strangest thing that has happened to us. I'm including the basilisk in the wall and we thought that you were going crazy."

Ginny raised an eyebrow at her brother. "Ronald," she said, "I was possessed at that time by a diary and I was killing chickens. I'm _not_sure which _is _stranger. Hermione, do you know what a Lady of the Lake is?"

Ron answered for Hermione. "She's Emrys' equal. She's the gatekeeper of Avalon and apparently Emrys' love. Why?"

Harry turned to Ginny. "You know, I think Ron answering _before _Hermione is stranger then this."

Ginny nodded seriously. "I completely agree with you."

Harry pulled out his wand and muttered, "_Silencio." _However, instead of the normal it did _not _come out of his wand, it came out of his left-hand and the spell was red.

Harry let out a sigh. "Ron?" He questioned, turning toward his friend. "I think my magic's turning red… and that it is possibly going out of control."

Ron looked at Hermione but she shrugged. "I dunno Harry," Ron said finally. "No one's magic has never strengthened overnight before, although you could be an exception… I mean, you survived the killing curse how many times now?"

Harry let out a dry chuckle. "Possibly."

Hermione sat down on the chair but upside down so that her legs hanging over the top of the chair. "Harry survived it about five times… I think." She informed Ron.

Ginny laid across the floor and raised her eyebrows at Hermione. "You think?" She said in confusion.

Harry sat down on the arm of Hermione's chair* and smiled at Ginny. "She's right."

Ginny grinned and added to his statement. "Although I think we can count Ron as the expert on Old Religion… anything else you need to tell us Ron?" She smiled at him innocently although her eyes were twinkling.

Ron frowned at her. "No," he said very firmly.

"Are you _completely _sure you don't have anything to tell us? I mean about a certain brown eyed, brown hai-"

"Ginerva!"

"Yes Ronald?" She waggled her eyebrows at her brother in an all-to-innocent voice.

Hermione let out a laugh. "Enough you two," she said grinning at Ron and Ginny. "It's time for bed and we've _all _had a busy day."

Ginny let out a sigh and stood up. "Why I can't I stay?" She asked fake pouting, "I was just getting started with teasing Ron…"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "That's why we're going to bed."

"Oh."

"Okay you two," Ron chuckled slightly, "It's time to get to bed, especially you Ginny."

Ginny glared at Ron. "You just want Hermione all to yourself. Besides, since when have _you _started being the over protective prat?" Suddenly she frowned. "Wait, you already are."

Hermione sighed, "Good night Harry."

Harry smiled at his friend. "'Night 'Mione."

Hermione grinned slightly then, much to Ginny's amusement, grabbed Ron's ear and hauled him out who waved good-bye to Harry.

Ginny turned to Harry rolling her eyes slightly although it was in a laughing manor. "They really need help."

Harry laughed.

"Yes Ginny, I know they do." He said.

Ginny grinned slightly and gave him a hug her arms wrapped around his neck she looked into his eyes and Harry found that he couldn't look away. "You'll help with my grand plan as soon as I figure it out?" She whispered.

Harry nodded with a soft smile. "Of course I will Ginny."

Ginny smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you my friend." She said before turning around and walking out the door.

Harry watched her go his mind bewildered. _What just happened? _Slowly and hesitantly he pressed the spot where her lips had brushed against his cheek.

Slowly he grinned.

"Ginny," He said to the closed door, "Ron is going to kill me." He turned to his bed and fell asleep, thoughts of her on his mind.

* * *

Arthur was worried.

And when Arthur was worried, he was concerned. And when he was concerned he paced. This was why when Queen Guinevere walked into their chambers (okay his but he might as well say theirs as they pretty much share them) she raised an eyebrow.

"Don't speak," she said, "Merlin?" Arthur nodded.

"He's an idiot." He informed the queen.

Gwen raised her other eyebrow. "I haven't guessed," she said drily.

Arthur let out a sigh. "He's with Freya." Gwen was confused. How was that being an idiot? "She's a bastet. Well, possibly. And he's in there with her."

Gwen nodded. "Oh." She said.

Arthur growled and began pacing again. "I think he's going to be the death of me somehow… the noble idiot keeps on going off _without_telling me what he's doing. Oh, I know he's not at the tavern, he's doing something idiotically brave. Gaius needs to think of better excuses…" he trailed off mumbling and muttering profanities under his breath.

Gwen raised an eyebrow at her husband slightly impressed. _So he's not as oblivious as everyone else thinks, including his brother._

Gwen had started calling Merlin Arthur's brother by now. Almost everyone had, he had even fooled some of the younger or newer nobles into thinking that they were related, although the older ones quickly (and arrogantly) corrected them with the exception of a few that liked the manservant.

No one ever mentioned anything to Arthur or Merlin though, mainly because they were amused somewhat by their behavior and their obliviousness to the truth.

"So did you insult Merlin or compliment him?" Gwen questioned.

Arthur glared at her although it was a halfhearted glare. "That's the only thing you got?" He questioned. She nodded cheerfully fighting off the grin.

_Now just to get them to admit that they think that they are brothers to each other… _"Yes Arthur," Gwen said.

Arthur let out a sigh and put his arms around her waist. "What am I going to do with you Guinevere?" He questioned smiling at her.

Gwen smiled. _I can always work on it later… maybe I'll get Freya to help me along with the new people that came here earlier today…_"Oh I don't know…" She said smiling innocently.

Arthur let out a laugh and picked her up bridal style. "Come on," he said affectionately. "It's time for bed."

Needless to say, neither of them got much sleep that night when Arthur started nibbling on her ear and Gwen had responded by kissing him on the neck.

* * *

***Here's a little fun fact, I do that all the time on the couch. It's a bad habit and my Dad likes to remind me about it all the time.**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well... That came out longer then I thought it would :P At least that's what my beta says... Who wants to see Merlin and Arthur get into an argument?

P.S. Can _someone _other then my beta review? Please?


	7. Arguments with Arthur, Dragons & Gwaine

**Thanks go to Emrys is Merlin for betaing this Chapter. **

**Title: **The Merlin Circle, Chapter 7, Arguments with Arthur, Dragons and Gwaine

**Characters in this set: **Merlin, Freya, Arthur, Gwaine, Talia, Coriakin and The Dragon

**Pairings: **Freylin, Arwen, Romione and Hinny so far.

**Summary: **Four Wizards time-travel back into the days of Camelot, where sorcery is still outlawed to help Merlin find his destiny. But an old enemy stalks among them… even in the past. Merlin/Freya, Gwen/Arthur, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione. AU

**Warnings: **Spoilers up to S4ish, and up to Book five in HP. AU (As in Freya and Lancelot are alive, Morgause is also alive, Merlin is not dark [He he]… Gwen did not betray Arthur in that episode…)

******Disclaimer: **I do not own Merlin or Harry Potter. They belong to BBC and J.K. Rowling.  


* * *

**Chapter Seven: **Arguments with Arthur, Dragons and Gwaine

When Merlin woke up the first thing he realized was that a) Freya was _not _sleeping next to him and b) it was midday. He immediately shut his eyes against the glare of the sun.

His first thought was: _Where did Freya go? _Then his second thought was: _Oh damn, I'm late for work. Again. I hope Gwen gave Arthur his breakfast._

"Merlin?" A soft voice questioned and warm hands touched his. "Wake up," The voice continued gently, "Arthur's not angry your this late for work but he _will _be angry if you miss the council meeting. Well, Gwen says it's not really a council meeting as only you, me, Gwaine, Lancelot, Talia and Coriakin will be there… Well, as well as Arthur and Gwen…"

It was then that he realized that he was on something much too soft to be his own bed. "Freya?" He groaned opening his eyes a fraction of an inch to test them against the glare.

"Yes Merlin." The voice –Freya said.

Merlin let out a sigh of relief. He had been half expecting it all to be some crazy, yet wonderful dream. "It's not a dream?" Merlin questioned softly slowly becoming alert enough to rub his eyes. "I hope this isn't…"

He could practically _hear _Freya smile. "No Merlin," she said, "If it is then you would have awoken up by now."

Merlin finally opened his eyes completely and sat up smiling at her when he noticed that she was on the edge of the bed. "Yes, that and the fact that Arthur would probably have awoken me up way before now. How did you get me here?"

Freya let out a soft laugh and gently kissed his forehead. "You were tired," she said. "And as to answer to your question right before I transformed back I moved you."

Merlin smiled at her and then remembered _why _she had had to transform back. "You must be too." He replied swinging his legs over.

Freya shook her head in answer. "I've lived with becoming a bastet for over ten years. Besides, time doesn't really pass in Avalon. I'm used to it."

Merlin stared at her and Freya sighed. "Honestly Merlin, Arthur really will kill both of us if we don't get down there in twenty minutes."

Merlin's eyes widened and he fled the room a laughing Freya following him.

* * *

Exactly twenty-one minutes later Merlin burst into the chambers with Freya behind him and Arthur drawled out, "Well, Idiot… you're just a bit late."

Merlin glared at him. "Prat, I was only late by one minute. I am not _that _late."

Arthur crossed his legs and smirked. "Really _Mer_lin? It's midday you know." Suddenly he realized _why _Merlin did not get up until midday and turned to Freya. "Freya, did you change into a bastet?" He questioned.

Freya and Merlin both nodded in confirmation. "Dollop-Head," Merlin added.

Arthur smirked. "Clotpole."

"You stole my name!" Merlin said indigently. "Cabbage Head."

"No _Mer_lin, I merely _borrowed _your name as it _completely _describes you. Hard Head."

"Arthur no offence or anything but you're the one who has a Hard head." Gwaine spoke up randomly. The men looked up at him and the rouge knight shrugged. "Plus we need to get on with the meeting. I _was _at the tavern and there was this blonde…"

Arthur and Merlin traded looks. "We'll finish this later Idiot." Arthur stated.

Merlin nodded completely serious. "Of Course _sire._"

Arthur glared at him and then at Gwaine ("…So then the girl started to…") and stated, "Enough tavern stories Gwaine." At that moment however, Coriakin and Talia walked in.

Merlin turned to Arthur. "And _you _say that I'm late."

"Merlin?"

"Shut-up?"

"Right on."

Arthur let out a sigh and turned to the visitors wondering what he was going to do with the manservant. _Maybe the stocks… _He turned to the two druids.

"We need to get home." Talia said looking Arthur in the eye. "I haven't been there for ten years and my Father hasn't seen it for one year."

Arthur nodded seriously. "I'll send a knight to go with you, I can send Gwaine, but would Freya like to go with you or would she stay?"

Freya frowned slightly in indecision. "I don't know… I'm afraid of endangering everyone and I just got back here but at the same time I want to see Thalia and Iseldir… Plus I don't want to leave Merlin here…"

Merlin smiled at her softly and took one of her hands. "Arthur," he said looking at him. "Can I go with Freya? I can get George to cover for me and I'll be back in a few days…"

Freya tried to protest but Merlin smiled at her gently and she let out a sigh before nodding and returning it.

Arthur looked at his manservant. "I don't know Merlin… I mean you can't really defend yourself…"

Merlin let out a huff. "Do you really think I'm not able to defend myself?"

Suddenly Gwaine spoke up. "You've never seen Merlin with a knife have you Princess?" Arthur looked at him startled and Gwaine sighed. "Of Course you haven't."

Merlin slowly raised an eyebrow at Gwaine. "How did you -"

"Know?" Gwaine interrupted. "I've seen you with a knife Merlin. You are excellent. Almost good enough that I feel sorry for the person who is on your bad side, I also know that I do _not _want to get on your bad side."

Arthur was intrigued. He knew it wasn't often when he got to learn about his manservant. Arthur had, by now, found out that Merlin was mysterious. He rarely let anything of his past escape from his mouth when he talked and Arthur was always eager to learn more about his manservant.

"Really? Merlin, will you show me?" Arthur said making it a request on purpose. Mainly because he knew he would be ignored if he didn't.

Merlin grinned slightly. "Was that a request _sire_?" He asked smirking. Arthur rolled his eyes. _Trust the idiot to get only that out of his sentence._ He waited patiently for him to give his answer.

When Arthur remained silent, Merlin sighed before bending over and drawing a knife out of his boot and then, with a smug smile, threw the knife at the door where it landed right between the crack where the doors meet so that it was only the hilt showing.

After a moment of silence, Arthur let out a sigh. "What am I going to do with you Merlin?"

Merlin smirked in smug silence. "Let me go?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to be able to stop you," he let out a small hint of pride into his voice. _Ah, bless him, he's learnt to handle a weapon… _"Since you learned how to use a mini-sword I am going to teach you how to use a _real _man's weapon."

Merlin glared at him. "Swords are just awkward Arthur." He pulled the knife out of the door, walked back over to the table, and put it down. "And this knife has freed you and me from so many bound rope things…"

Arthur stared at the knife. It wasn't a very good one, no more then a pocket knife, but the way that Merlin had used it…

Maybe he wouldn't give Merlin swords-fighting lessons but maybe fighting with knives… Merlin couldn't have had any real instruction with the knife thing so Arthur could only conclude that it was with a little practice and natural talent…

"Ha, really? Merlin you're just being a _girl._" Arthur said teasingly.

Merlin huffed. "And you are being a prat."

Arthur frowned slightly. "You never told me you were good at throwing knives, I would have helped you learned better."

Merlin slowly raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Arthur missed the druids and Freya's frantic head shaking a no and he felt a stab of anger at his manservant. "What else have you been keeping from me _Mer_lin? Wait, no let me guess. You're a king or something."

Merlin flinched his eyes widening in alarm before his face set back into one of calmness. "Nothing and no, I'm not a king." He lied.

Arthur stared at him, surprised his manservant was such a good actor but then he felt anger rise up in him. "Liar," he accused. _Surely Merlin wasn't a king…? _He banished the thought almost immediately.

Talia, Freya, Coriakin and Gwaine stared at each other, as the two men grew angrier with the other. _Oh no… _Freya thought, _they _can't _get into this, not now._

Merlin glared at the king and Arthur almost felt _scared _of him. "You are not a king are you?"

Merlin crossed his arms, "You'd be surprised."

Gwaine's eyes widened and he traded a glance with Freya and saw that her eyes had widened and felt his heart almost stop. If Freya looked that scared then Merlin… _no, oh please no._

_Merlin, be careful. _Freya's voice sounded in Merlin's head and some of Merlin's anger evaporated, but only just _some._

"You can't be a king." Arthur said almost pleadingly, "If you were you would have told me… Merlin…"

Merlin shook his head. "Arthur… I…"

Arthur slowly realized something. "No… Merlin you…" He slowly backed away betrayal filling into his heart but then anger and the next moment he was shouting. "YOU DIDN'T TELL ME? WHY? BECAUSE I WAS TOO IMMATURE? A GREAT PRAT LIKE YOU ALWAYS SAY?" But then his anger was gone leaving only sorrow. "Are you like the rest of them?"

Merlin's eyes were almost heart breaking but Arthur let himself stay firm, he wasn't going to back down. "No. Yes. I don't know Arthur!" Merlin said softly.

Arthur glared at him anger in his eyes but now he was calm no longer shouting. "Are you like magic?"

Freya's eyes widened and she felt something shift in magic. "The storm must come to its worst before calm can come," she whispered now a sense of calm washing over.

Coriakin stared at her and then felt it shift and realized what was happening.

"Destiny is upon us." Talia breathed eyes wide.

Merlin's eyes widened but then he glared at Arthur and that calm anger was back. "Arthur, magic is neither good _nor _evil. You've only seen the evil, magic _can _be used for good. Think of it as a sword, wait, no, a sword can only kill, magic can save though. Arthur, magic is only a _tool, _it saves, it can heal but at the same time, it can kill. Magic itself is _not _evil."

Arthur stared at his manservant in shock, no longer was he thinking that he was a clumsy fool though, at the moment Merlin reminded him of a powerful, wise and somehow a kind man within all of their anger.

But then he remembered what caused the argument. "You could have _told _me."

Merlin let out a groan of complete, utter, frustration, grabbed the knife, put it back into his boot and stormed out of the room. However, not without turning back to Arthur to utter the last words that sent him reeling in shock. "I am not a king Arthur, I am a lord, but at the same time I am your _friend._"

The door slammed shut and Arthur stared at it feeling ashamed and guilty. Finally, he turned to Gwaine who was staring at Arthur, but he wasn't angry as Arthur thought he would have been, he was only staring at him in sympathy.

"Go after him Gwaine, please." Gwaine nodded and Arthur sat down on the steps to his throne staring at his hands.

He didn't hear Freya as she moved up to him and crouched down next to him though. "Arthur?"

Arthur turned to her feeling the guilt well up in him when he saw Freya's face, remembering all to well how Merlin had looked at her, carried her. "Oh Freya… What if I lost my best friend?"

As soon as Arthur finished the last two words, Freya felt magic sing out to her and she _almost _smiled. Oh, destiny was coming to pass alright.

"Arthur," she said gently, "It is impossible to truly hate what makes it whole. You are two sides of the same coin," she hesitated, "and Merlin will forgive you once his anger has gone down."

Freya turned and gently guided Coriakin and Talia out. "Come," she said softly, "Destiny is nearing, for there to be forgiveness there must be betrayal, and Arthur needs to sort his feelings."

Coriakin and Talia shared a glance and looked toward her. Freya was no longer the timid, shy, gentle druid girl that they knew but a kind, compassionate yet noble-like woman.

None of them knew it but Freya's words proved that she was _indeed _the Lady of the Lake.

* * *

"_O drakon, e Mala soi ftengomethtesd'hup anakes erkheo!"_ Merlin shouted while running not caring about the fact that it was broad daylight.

Merlin felt the desperation in him as well as the anger and sadness that Arthur _still _did not understand. He began to wonder if Arthur really _was _the once and future king. The great prat…

A few minutes later (with Merlin's mind filled with dark thoughts of the king) the dragon landed. "What is it Young Warlock that you have summoned me in broad daylight? And what has the Young Pendragon done to make your heart and mind in such turmoil?"

"Arthur is such a prat king!" Merlin finally burst able to release his pent up feelings to the dragon. "Are you _completely _sure he is the Once and Future King because his view on magic _was _getting better that he let three druids in Camelot, one of them being the Lady of the Lake and _then _he calls magic evil! Of course that _might _have been just a bit my fault but why does the prat just _have _to decide to become observant?"

Kilgharrah looked at Merlin in slight amusement after his rant but then frowned when he heard of the Lady of the Lake. "What do you mean Young Warlock?" He questioned.

Merlin looked at the dragon. "That Arthur's a complete utter prat?"

Kilgharrah shook his head with a slight rumble of laughter. "No Merlin, about the Lady of the Lake. She was only supposed to-"suddenly he was cut off as he felt toward magic and felt slightly shocked then amused. "Ah, so destiny has been played with. Oh the triple goddess won't like this at all, I pity Morgause."

Merlin was confused, what was the dragon even talking about? "What do you mean Kilgharrah?" He rasped unconsciously in the dragon tongue.

Kilgharrah let out a rumble and Merlin wasn't sure if it was a growl or laughter. "It means," The dragon said very seriously looking Merlin straight in the eye, "that destiny has been changed. Merlin, have I told you the true meaning of destiny?"

Merlin frowned and looked at the dragon. "No," he said in confusion, "You always told me that no one can escape their destiny."

Kilgharrah let out a rumble of laughter. "That is true Young Warlock, yes, no one can escape their destiny, but destiny can _change. _We can choose our destiny however, it is _fate_ is unchangeable, unstoppable; I've told you that it was your destiny to protect Arthur right?"

Merlin frowned but nodded.

"Destiny can change. Yes, you will continue to protect the Once and Future King, I believe that that was a part of destiny that is very close to fate, but your destiny has become even greater. Now, will you explain to me about the Lady of the Lake and how you met her in the first place."

Merlin looked at the dragon in bewilderment. "Freya? I freed her from the bounty hunter…" And Merlin proceeded to explain how he met her, how she died (sort of), and then how she came back. "…and that's pretty much how I met her." Merlin finished.

The dragon watched the warlock carefully and finally concluded that he was _not _imaging the small yet fond smile on his dragon lord's face.

The dragon nodded. "Well, I must go," He raised his head toward the sky, "Emrys," Merlin, surprised, looked at the dragon. "The Time of the Once and Future King is coming, but your paths are going to be harder then before. But the end will be even brighter, I can see your joy," Merlin smiled slightly and the dragon saw the change in his eyes and felt it in his heart, no longer was the anger and despair but hope and joy. "But I can also see sorrow, do _not _let it take over you, Emrys." The dragon smiled faintly in reassurance, "Tell young Harry Potter to remember his friends when all seems to be lost, he has a hard path as well, his destiny has changed but he still needs his friends just as much as you, my friend." The dragon hesitated when he said the last bit then continued on, "He has a great heart and you two will be great friends. And a piece of warning to you old friend, you are not all you think you are, you are much greater, and your destiny is greater then ever before."

Then he flew off and Merlin stared at the dragon in confusion. "Of course he has to speak in riddle," he muttered in slight annoyance but his anger was gone, replaced by surging hope, "Bloody cryptic giant talking lizard."

"Yes," A new voice said and Merlin spun around to see the stunned face of Gwaine, "Now tell me Merlin, or should I say Emrys, how the hell you summoned a dragon?"

* * *

_A Little Earlier_

Gwaine was worried for his best friend, well, that and the fact that he was _slightly _annoyed that Merlin was such a fast runner. _How in the world he can avoid trees is beyond me…_

So when Merlin started shouting (key: read roaring) at the sky Gwaine naturally almost tripped over a tree.

When they reached a clearing Merlin started pacing and Gwaine stared at the man. _Well… who would have thought him to be a dragonlord?_

After a few hours, Gwaine felt a change in the wind and he looked up and saw a giant dragon. He moved toward his sword but didn't strike, he was _hoping _that Merlin had called the dragon.

Sure enough: "What is it Young Warlock that you have summoned me in broad daylight? And what has the Young Pendragon done to make your heart and mind in such turmoil?" _What is a Warlock?_

"Arthur is such a prat king!" Merlin said in agitation. _Well gee Merlin, _Gwaine thought _I haven't heard that one before. _"Are you _completely _sure he is the Once and Future King-" _Wait, _Arthur's _the Once and Future King? Who's Emrys? "-_because his view on magic _was _getting better that he let three druids in Camelot, one of them being the Lady of the Lake and _then _he calls magic evil! Of course that _might _have been just a bit my fault but why does the prat just _have _to decide to become observant?"

_So what has Arthur been oblivious about?_

"What do you mean Young Warlock?" The dragon questioned. _There he goes with the warlock thing again. I'll ask Geoffrey what a warlock is… wait. Isn't Emrys supposed to be the greatest warlock to walk the earth? Or was it Warlord…_

Merlin looked at the dragon. "That Arthur's a complete utter prat?" _Merlin…_

"No Merlin, about the Lady of the Lake. She was only supposed to-" The dragon stopped suddenly. "Ah, so destiny has been played with. Oh the triple goddess won't like this at all, I pity Morgause." _What? What does the dragon mean by destiny? Who's destiny?_

Merlin definitely _looked _confused so Gwaine ruled out that he knew. He suddenly rasped something in the tongue of the dragon and Gwaine wondered what he said.

The dragon rumbled that was either a growl or laughter. "It means," The dragon said very seriously looking at Merlin, "that destiny has been changed. Merlin, have I told you the true meaning of destiny?" _Okay… I am very, _very, _confused._

Merlin frowned. "No," he said in confusion, "You always told me that no one can escape their destiny." _Oh great…_

The dragon let out a rumble of laughter. "That is true Young Warlock, yes, no one can escape their destiny, but destiny can _change. _We can choose our destiny however, it is _fate_ is unchangeable, unstoppable; I've told you that it was your destiny to protect Arthur right?" _What? What does the dragon mean protect Arthur? It's the other way around! And he keeps on doing the young Warlock thing…_

"Destiny can change. Yes, you will continue to protect the Once and Future King, I believe that that was a part of destiny that is very close to fate, but your destiny has become even greater. Now, will you explain to me about the Lady of the Lake and how you met her in the first place." _Well, Arthur's the Once and Future King. We're doomed. But what does the bloody lizard mean by destiny becoming greater?_

"Freya? I freed her from the bounty hunter…" And Merlin proceeded to explain how he met her, how she died (sort of), and then how she came back. At times Gwaine really wanted to go and kill Arthur but smiled at times when Merlin described her. "…and that's pretty much how I met her." Merlin finished.

The dragon nodded. "Well, I must go," _What?_ He raised his head toward the sky, "Emrys," _Wait, what, what, _WHAT? _Okay the dragon _is _crazy! There is just no way that Merlin can be the most powerful Warlock in history… although he _does _get lucky quite a bit…. No, I refuse to believe this._

"…destiny is harder then before. But the end will be even brighter, I can see your joy," _So… Merlin has a lot of joy. But he's always happy… Isn't he? Well, I guess he wasn't to happy when Freya died because Arthur killed her but- Wait. Maybe that's why he has joy! Because he has Freya! Yes that's it! Ha, oh I'm so going to tease him… but what happens if I find a girl that I like and he teases me back? _"But I can also see sorrow, do _not _let it take over you, Emrys." _I guess I didn't hear the dragon wrong…_ "Tell young Harry Potter to remember his friends when all seems to be lost, he has a hard path as well, his destiny has changed but he still needs his friends just as much as you, my friend." _What? When all seems lost? Okay… I am officially confused, how does Merlin stand the talking lizard?_ _He won't stop talking in riddles although that might be a mysterious creature of magic thing… I mean Merlin talks sometimes in riddles… _The dragon continued on, "He has a great heart and you two will be great friends. And a piece of warning to you old friend, you are not all you think you are, you are much greater, and your destiny is greater then ever before." _Yep. It's official, Merlin is Emrys and he has a crazy talking dragon._

Then the flew off and Merlin stared at the dragon while it flew away and Gwaine stepped foreward so that he was just behind him. "Of course he has to speak in riddle," _I can agree with that mate._ "Bloody cryptic giant talking lizard."

"Yes," Gwaine spoke up and Merlin spun around his eyes widening in alarm, "Now tell me Merlin, or should I say Emrys, how the hell you summoned a dragon?"

_~Present~_

"W-wh-wha-what?" Merlin stuttered. _There goes away the chance of this just being a very, very strange dream._

"Merlin you summoned a dragon, the dragon called you a 'young warlock', after that he called Arthur the Once and Future King, _then _he called you Emrys." Gwaine said bluntly.

Merlin seemed to deflate. "So you heard all of it?" He questioned holding Gwaine's gaze.

Gwaine nodded looking back at him, Merlin stood tall and noble like and Gwaine was just as tall as he was equally. "I heard about Freya," Gwaine said firmly, "Why didn't you tell me? Or Arthur?"

Merlin looked down at the ground. "Arthur wouldn't have been able to forgive himself Gwaine, and, well, no offence or anything but you aren't the best at keeping secrets."

Gwaine waved it aside. "Well, I suppose since I found out about your secrets I should tell you my little one. I'm the son of a knight."

Merlin gaped at him in shock.

"And Lancelot's father was a king, Odin, my father was Sir Loon. He died in battle, but Lancelot's elder brother told Odin that he betrayed us so he died not in honor, that's why I hate most nobles. Lancelot and I pretty much grew up together as brothers. My sister, Grace, she just moved here, that's why I wanted you to meet her." Gwaine continued.

"She's told me that Odin's son has been torturing servants… pretty much everyone in a lower class then him verbally. The peoples are terrified Merlin," Gwaine felt his voice waver but he didn't care. "Lancelot can't do anything against his elder brother and trust me he's tried."

Merlin looked at his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder and Gwaine looked at him startled. "Don't worry Gwaine," He said firmly, "We'll figure this out somehow."

Gwaine felt his respect rise for his friend, he saw the kind, clumsy and idiotic servant but he also saw a kind, graceful and wise warlock. A perfect balance between the two, Merlin and Emrys, Emrys and Merlin.

"Not now though," Gwaine said softly, "Lancelot and I have waited for twelve years, we can wait a little longer. You have to go with Freya to your people, no Merlin," He added firmly when Merlin looked about ready to protest. "You are Emrys as well as Merlin. You must care for your people first."

Merlin let out a ghost of a smile and began walking toward Camelot. "You're coming," he said firmly but there was a smile on his face.

"Huh?" Gwaine questioned in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Merlin let out a laugh and Gwaine finally got a really good look at his face, he could see the hope in it, hope for the future. "Well, Arthur did say that you needed to go anyways," He stated.

Gwaine suddenly remembered their argument. "Merlin, is Arthur…"

Merlin's face fell and he nodded in slight sadness. "I will tell him why I got angry but not now, he's still to angry to compre-"

"Merlin," Gwaine said cutting him off, "I know that but is Arthur really the Once and Future King?"

Merlin stared at him before laughing. "Of course he is Gwaine," He said.

Gwaine grinned then frowned. "Arthur said I needed to go where?"

Merlin stared at him like he was crazy, "Please don't tell me you forgot his orders."

Gwaine frowned slightly and glared at him. Of course he didn't forget that Arthur had told him to follow Merlin! Oh wait the one before that… wait, was Merlin telling him that he could go?

"Really?" Gwaine questioned grinning.

Merlin nodded and began walking again with Gwaine by his side. "Of Course Gwaine, I want you to meet the druids."

Gwaine grinned and let out a whoop of elation. "Can you show me a magic trick?" He questioned as they sped up.

Merlin looked at him but he was smiling. "_Forebearnen." _He whispered and his eyes flashed a brilliant gold and on his hand was a single gold flame.

Gwaine stared at it in awe before turning to Merlin. "I hope Arthur will learn that you someday have magic, and understand the beauty of it."

Merlin smiled and this time it reached his eyes. "I do to, but I do not hope anymore, I know he will learn that someday he'll learn about my magic, but I hope that he takes it well."

Gwaine let out a smile. "He will Merlin, your like a brother to him."

Merlin looked faintly startled then smiled slightly. "I wish he would tell me that sometime."

Gwaine looked at his friend seriously. "He will."

Merlin's eyes filled with hope. "Then I have something else to hope for."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I wonder what happened to only 1000 words… o.O This is like 4,700 words. Oh wait… *Goes check The Forgotten Warrior* AHHHHH!

MY LONGEST ONE EVER! EEEEEEEE! Ah ha ha ha... I eat reviews and a 12 ALMOST 13 year old girl in the middle of a growth spurt eats reviews up greedily... *Evil smile* Maybe I'll give everyone who reviews a cookie... or a spoiler (if you want it)...

I've descended down to bribery... *Facepalm*

Oh yeah. P.S. I have a poll on my profile, can you please vote?


	8. A New Development

**Thanks go to Emrys is Merlin for betaing this Chapter.**

**Title: **The Merlin Circle, Chapter 8, A New Development

**Characters in this set: **Merlin, Gwaine, Gaius, Freya, Talia and Coriakin

**Pairings: **Freylin, Arwen, Romione and Hinny so far.

**Summary: **Four Wizards time-travel back into the days of Camelot, where sorcery is still outlawed to help Merlin find his destiny. But an old enemy stalks among them… even in the past. Merlin/Freya, Gwen/Arthur, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione. AU

**Warnings: **Spoilers up to S4ish, and up to Book five in HP. AU (As in Freya and Lancelot are alive, Morgause is also alive, Merlin is not dark [He he]… Gwen did not betray Arthur in that episode…)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or Harry Potter. They belong to BBC and J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: **A New Development

As soon as Merlin and Gwaine got back to Camelot Merlin swiftly walked up the stairs and walked into Gaius's chambers with Gwaine following him. He immediately turned to the chest full of cloaks that he had found over the years of protecting Arthur.

"Here Gwaine," Merlin said and passed him a forest green cloak trimmed in brown, grabbing the blue one with gold trimmings for himself and a soft yellow with red trimmings for Freya.

Gwaine stared at the cloak then at Merlin. "Where do you get this stuff?" He asked in awe, Merlin looked up at the knight and grinned mischievously.

"He's found them over the years." A different yet familiar voice answered Gwaine's question. "He only keeps the good ones thankfully."

Gwaine looked up and smiled at the elderly physician, "Hi, Gaius," he said cheerfully.

"Oh yeah, Gaius, Gwaine knows." Merlin said just as cheerfully. The poor man looked like he was about to have a heart attack. "Don't worry though he's the only other person who does… I hope." Merlin frowned slightly in concern

Gaius just stared. "Merlin, please elaborate how Gwaine knows. And please don't tell me you showed him in a fit of anger because of Arthur." Gaius said slowly raising the eyebrow of doom as Percival had dubbed it.

"Ah…" Merlin said sheepishly and Gaius sighed. "Sort of… I summoned Kilgharrah, no I did _not _abuse my powers, he told me about how mine and Arthur's argument was setting a new destiny into motion, as well as that Harry Potter has a hard path and then… yeah." He trailed off sheepishly.

Gaius let out a long breath and then glared at him. "You really are getting careless," he said sternly and Merlin winced.

"Harry's from the future so I think that's how he knew. Although, I think destiny is changing and… yeah. History is probably messed up. Can you feel it?" Merlin rambled and he added the last part as an afterthought. Merlin didn't know what it was but there was something different about the air, a sort of… warning feeling to it.

Gwaine looked at the warlock and he wondered briefly if he going mad. _Nah._

"What?"

Merlin sighed. Trust Gaius to not get it. "The warning feeling in the air," he said reaching for his jacket which he had placed on the stairwell intending to put it on again.

Gaius's expression, on the other hand, was bemused and shocked. "You're feeling the old religion." He said in astonishment. Merlin looked at him in confusion and he elaborated for him and Gwaine. "Merlin, no one has been able to do that since the great purge. Except that one time…"

Gwaine was confused so decided to ask bluntly "What is the old religion?"

Merlin and Gaius both looked at him then at each other then back at him both mirroring the other's expression, which was _the _eyebrow. "Magic." Merlin said bluntly, "Or life. Or earth. Pretty much the roots of magic."

Gaius raised his eyes to the ceiling and let out a sigh. "Before the purge every sorcerer, sorceress, witch, warlock, could feel it. It gave warnings, but told us of joys. When Uther purged the land of magic the Old Religion was thrown off balance. No one could feel it, except…" he hesitated and Gwaine and Merlin exchanged looks. "Except when you were born Merlin," Gaius finished. He saw Merlin's eyes widen and Gaius nearly let out a chuckle but held back, he needed to tell Merlin this.

"What?" Merlin exclaimed in shock. "Why?" He added.

Gaius let out a small smile although it was slightly pained, he had hoped he didn't have to tell Merlin this, no doubt he would start to go into shock. "Do you know why you're Emrys Merlin?" He questioned. The warlock stared at him in confusion and shook his head.

"No," Merlin said frowning, "All I know it's my destiny to protect Arthur but… well, I sort of tend to try to avoid thinking about it. Why?"

Gaius looked at him in a mixture of exasperation and guilt. "With all the sorcerers dying thanks to Uther magic had no where to go, and thus, the balance was disrupted, but then you were born and magic went to you."

Merlin and Gwaine stared at Gaius. "So you're saying that Merlin has all the magic that was running around?" Gwaine asked while Merlin's mind reeled.

Gaius nodded at last, "Yes Gwaine."

Merlin managed a small smile and said in bemusement, "Well, I've heard that I am magic… just not the fact about… well that."

Gaius let out a small smile and stood up with Merlin along with him. "So, you are not angry?" He questioned cautiously.

Merlin let out a small smile, "No Gaius," he said gently and looked into the older man's eyes. "Shocked? Yes. Angry? No."

Gaius was about to say something when Freya, Talia and Coriakin all walked in. Freya stopped in surprise and looked at the cloaks and Merlin let out a smile.

"You're ready! And here." She added, and then looked at Gwaine. "Gwaine's coming?" She questioned looking at Merlin in confusion and Merlin smiled.

"Yes," Merlin said and tossed her the cloak digging a red and brown one out of the chest for Coriakin and Talia. "He knows that I have magic." He added then turned to the two druids and handed them the cloaks.

"Here," he began remembering the crisp chill that was close and coming. "You're going to need these. It gets cold around this time in the year in the nighttime. Besides," he added thoughtfully. "There may be those bandits, who always seem to find me…"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the shortness! G2G!


	9. Morgana Strikes Again

**Chapter Nine: **Morgana Strikes Again

Later that day, when they were on the road a thought suddenly occurred to Freya and she turned to Merlin who was riding in the back of the group with her. "What bandits?" She questioned in confusion. Merlin turned to look at her then he saw her confusion and smiled slightly.

"Arthur attracts a lot of trouble," he hesitated for a moment then added thoughtfully, "I do too as a matter of fact, but not as a much as he himself."

She smiled slightly, although Freya didn't know Arthur that well she could hear the fondness in his voice as he spoke of the young king. Then she suddenly remembered something a druid elder had told her when she was still a young girl and she frowned. "Merlin?"

Merlin looked at her and smiled slightly, "What is it Freya?"

Freya hesitated for a moment knowing that if anyone knew it would be Merlin, although she had a bit of a suspicion about who it was. "Who's the Once and Future King?" She questioned and Merlin looked at her a tad surprised and confused so she elaborated. "Well, you should know. I'm pretty sure it isn't King Lot or Cenred."

Merlin smiled at her slightly. "It's Arthur."

Freya nodded unsurprised, she had suspected it. She looked at the ground again and felt a small twinge of nervousness, she hadn't seen her sister in over ten years when they had banished her for one reason because she was a bastet. She understood why, she was still nervous though and she was scared that she might hurt someone by accident.

Some of her worry must have shown on her face for Merlin suddenly said, "Don't worry Freya." She looked at him in surprise and he chuckled gently. "It's not hard to read your face."

Freya smiled at him and noticed that he too looked worried so she said, "And it isn't hard to read yours either Merlin, your worried aren't you?"

She had phrased it as a question but it wasn't one really. He nodded and let the worry shine clear into his eyes, "I'm… I'm not used to this Freya," he confessed. "I grew up as a farm boy in a small village, I wasn't born to lead... I'm not Arthur. I'm not ready"

She smiled at him fondly. Freya knew exactly how he was feeling, when she was still a druid (before she was exiled) she had faced the same worry, for her father had wanted to marry her off to a warlord. She had felt very, very high levels of worry (and she had been extremely angry at him at the time, she hadn't even _met_ him) and her mother had comforted her about it.

And that was why she knew he was a good leader. "If we waited until we thought we were ready then only evil would rule Merlin." She told him gently, "Aren't you the one who writes Arthur's speeches?" He looked at her startled and she nodded with a smile. "Yes, you help Arthur rule even though he makes the main decisions, you are his most trusted, however unofficial, adviser. You're a good man Merlin, and that is why I believe in you."

He smiled at her slightly, "Freya, if you ever became a Queen you would be remembered through time."

Freya smiled at him although there was a slight blush on her face as they lapsed into a comfortable silence.

* * *

As they rode through the forest Merlin began to relax. Or _had begun _to relax when Gwaine suddenly shouted, "Merlin, come quickly!" Merlin traded a glance of alarm with Freya and then they both lightly tapped their horses in their sides and cantered over to the knight and two druids.

"What is it?" He asked in alarm then nearly let out a gasp of shock when Merlin felt it, the magic. It was the complete opposite of his own magic, yet at the same time there was something that seemed to be fighting the evil, holding the evil at bay, a small amount of goodness in it but most of it was gone, like it had been forced away or taken, and most of it was fighting his magic. And as it was, Merlin couldn't stop himself from grimacing. "I change my mind, I don't want to know although I probably have to know."

Gwaine looked at him in confusion, "You don't already- Oh. You're looking in the wrong direction Merlin. Look _that _way." He pointed at a small clearing and he stared.

Everything was covered in soot and where houses once stood were the blackened foundations. Freya appeared next to the warlock's shoulder and they traded dismayed glances before they dismounted and joined the other two druids.

"What happened?" Talia muttered and Merlin heard the shock in her voice.

"No idea." Freya muttered but Merlin was beginning to form a suspicion. The warlock began to feel around with his magic while the others looked at him but he ignored their confused (Freya) and awed (Talia, Coriakin, Gwaine) looks and concentrated on the ground.

Merlin began to feel the pulse of the magic get stronger and by now he was sure that he had identified it although why her magic was like this… she surely wasn't this evil…

Merlin suddenly stopped when he felt it at its strongest point and he got down on his hands and knees. He began to search for the source, letting his magic, eyes and hands work together. His hand ran against a pitchfork and he frowned. _Not it… _Suddenly, Merlin narrowed his eyes at the ground.

Gwaine was in silent awe, he had known that Merlin had magic but the way he was controlling it made him awestruck and he wondered how in the world he had thought that Merlin was just a clumsy servant. Sure, a very loyal, clumsy servant, when he was so much more then that. He finally knew what the troll was talking about...

"Well, I found out _what started it," Merlin suddenly said in a false cheerful voice, and then his voice lost the feigned-cheerfulness. "I think I know __who started this fire, although how she could have gained so much hatred and power in such a short time is beyond me…"_

All four of them looked at him and Gwaine spoke up sounding unusually serious. "Who is it Merlin?"

"Morgana." He said in answer then turned to Freya, "Can you feel it?"

Freya shook her head in answer. "No, well, yes. I can, although it's only just a faint feel of her magic but not enough to identify it."

Merlin nodded, "You might feel it better if you sit by me." She looked faintly surprised but walked over and kneeled on the ground. Her brows furrowed in concentration for a few minutes then she shook her head helplessly.

"I can't feel it, granted it's stronger here but not much."

Merlin frowned slightly staring at the ground then got it. Gently he touched her hand and she jumped but then relaxed, "Here," The warlock said softly, "let me help." She smiled at him and he guided her hands toward the source and then he relaxed and he let his magic flow into her hands.

She opened her eyes with a gasp and looked into his golden eyes and he saw that her eyes were golden as well. Slowly she began to relax and then she lowered her eyes to the ground and Merlin followed her gaze. While they concentrated on their tasks they didn't notice that golden shield had surrounded them in a dome, started by their connected hands but the others had.

"Amazing…" Gwaine breathed in shock.

"That's never happened before." Coriakin added in a shocked tone, "What's starting it?

Gwaine turned to the druid. "I would ask that but with Merlin I've found out that nothing's impossible."

"I can feel it…" Freya breathed and she locked her eyes with his and he smiled at her as he felt an almost overwhelming surge of affection for her at that moment. Merlin didn't realize it but the shield around them strengthened and the warm golden glow in their eyes brightened.

Merlin's eyes were like miniature suns, exploding with gas and ready to blow up at any moment but fiercely protective of the people on Earth so that it protected against the dark shadows of night. Freya's, on the other hand, were a golden hue of warm fire. Like she was protecting from the night's cold and giving warmth to someone's darkest hour.

He suddenly frowned as he noticed something different about Morgana's magic. It was… not hers entirely. There was a slight difference, one that he wouldn't have noticed under normal circumstances. Freya and Merlin exchanged glances and he realized that she felt it as well.

"You can feel it." She stated and the warlock nodded. She frowned and then pushed deeper into the earth and Merlin joined her with his own efforts. Together, they found the source of the magic that seemed off. It was intermixed with Morgana's magic which made Merlin feel wary of it. And _it _was a giant, supremely dangerous, spectacular…

Piece of wood.

_Yep. I'm sure she has lost her mind. Or maybe she's finally figured out that big flashy things are not right for this type of stuff… If that is true then she has not lost her mind and she's getting sly. Although her magic seems off… _Merlin thought staring at the stick in confusion trying to find out _what _was wrong with her magic.

**I hope she's lost her mind.** Freya's familiar voice said in his mind and he glanced at her in surprise and she smiled. **I heard the last part of your thoughts, not sure why though… maybe it's the fact that our magic is mixed in together?**

Merlin shrugged mentally. _You nearly gave me a heart attack, _he thought mildly. He felt her emotions run wild. First sheepishness, then guilt, then a surging rush of affection which took him by surprise and then finally guilt. _Oh no, don't you get guilty Freya, _Merlin said gently but firmly in her mind. _I probably gave you a heart attack myself when I unconsciously sent my thoughts your way._

She paused then nodded. **Okay, you got me there Merlin. Who do you think it is? I mean, besides Morgana. You already told everyone and I can tell that you have a suspicion growing in your mind. And it's definitely not Agravaine. One, he doesn't have magic and two he's not here.**

He was slightly surprised. _How in the world do you know about Agravaine?_

Merlin could hear her exasperation as she replied: **I ****_am _****the Lady of the Lake Merlin. It gets very, ****_very,_**** boring in Avalon when all you can do is watch the outer world. Trust me, I've pretty much spent all of my time watching you. Well, and Thalia…**

Merlin felt warmth flow through him as he heard that Freya had been watching him. _Point taken. Okay I think it might be Morgause but it isn't right. For one thing she _should _be dead, but then the dragon said that she's alive somehow… never mind. I'll explain later. For some reason my instincts are telling me it's Morgana although her magic has never seemed to be this foreign… or so… dark. I don't know, I think there might be something wrong and I know that some part of me should be guilty but I'm slightly relieved. I mean if she's incapacitated then she won't threaten Camelot or Arthur… for a while._

Freya paused for a moment then answered. **You think that there's something wrong with her magic but you don't know what. **He nodded mentally and she smiled, both physically and mentally. **Do you know how to block the connection?**

Merlin was surprised by her abrupt change of subject. _What?_

She sounded apologetic. **Sorry, what I mean is do you know how to make it so that we can hear each other's thoughts when we need to but not all the time? You know, how to control it?**

Merlin thought for a moment. _Not completely, well, sort of. This happens all the time whenever the druids have to tell me something without the prat-sorry Freya, _Arthur_ -over hearing. Although it's normally them who stops the connection… Okay. Pretend that you are walking out a door, or that you are in a tunnel and your walking through the light._

She hesitated then closed her eyes and a few moments later he felt her presence leave his mind, although there was a small part of her still lingering there.

She let out a small grin when she opened her gold tinged eyes. "Well," she began cheerfully, "that was different."

"What was different?" A new voice asked and they turned to see Coriakin, Talia and Gwaine. It was Talia who asked the question and Merlin saw that she looked very confused.

The Lady of the Lake and the warlock exchanged glances and he could read her expression very easily. _You're the one who's going to explain. Not me._

"Ah…" Merlin said rubbing the back of his head and standing up helping Freya along with him. "We sort of communicated telepathically?" He said somewhat awkwardly. "I'm not sure how though."

Gwaine and the two druids exchanged glances then Gwaine shrugged. "So, what was it that caught your attention? Or one of yours?"

The warlock and druid exchanged glances and Freya shrugged. "I'm not sure," He said turning back to Gwaine not exactly sure what _had _caught his attention in the first place, other then the fact that Morgana's magic seemed to be off. "Morgana's magic just seemed to be…"

"Off?" Freya suggested.

Merlin nodded appreciatively "It's definitely off… but I'm not sure how." He was confused, very confused. First four strangers appear, then Merlin's magic pretty much strengthens overnight, then he summons a dragon who tells him that his destiny has changed (as well as history pretty much), and then Gaius tells him that his magic was loose but then came to him, and then he begins to feel the old religion which no one else has once the purge had started and now his instincts are telling him Morgana's magic is off.

Gwaine let out a breath he had been holding and slowly let out in an audible _whoosh. _"Well…" he said somewhat drily, "maybe you can ask your dragon friend?" He phrased it as a question.

Merlin shrugged. "Maybe, but the Great Dragon really won't appreciate being called twice in one week. Normally my average is about once every two weeks unless it's an emergency but I'm not completely sure this counts as an emergency…" He began to ramble.

"Wait, _the _great dragon?" Coriakin interrupted.

"You're a dragonlord?" Talia added.

"Why doesn't the bloody lizard like being called more then once a week?" Gwaine.

"What?" Four pairs of eyes turned to the knight and he shrugged. "You stole what I call him." Merlin added indigently raising his eyes to the sky. "Why does everyone do that?" He grumbled and looked at Freya who shrugged smiling slightly.

"I suppose we better get on the way," Gwaine said looking at the sky, randomly changing the subject and Merlin looked at the sun and noticed it was about two in the afternoon.

Everyone nodded although they looked at Merlin and he nodded firmly. "We've been here for over an hour, by the way, how long _were _Freya and I trying to locate what the source was?"

Talia and Coriakin exchanged glances. "Well, you were for about fifteen," Coriakin said looking into his eyes. "And then both you and Freya were about twenty minutes."

Merlin nodded and looked at the sun again as the small party began to walk back up and he saw their horses. He noticed that they were glancing around nervously so he went over to sooth them.

"Shh…" He almost whispered, "What's wrong girl?" He added looking at the horse. She just nickered softly and he let out a soft sigh. "If you could only talk," Merlin whispered and then mounted her as the others already had.

"Let's go," Freya said softly and turned her horse toward the ongoing road.

Merlin looked at her and thought, _if only I knew where._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yeah... you have no idea how many mistakes I made... that's why I have an epic beta who finds them all :P. I was writing this whole chapter in first person and then I changed to third... Anyways, Merlin, Freya and company arrives at the druid camp and meet Trouble (Yay!) while Harry and company start to settle into Camelot next chapter!

(I've been neglecting Harry... but he's not going to be much longer... *Evil Grin*)


	10. The Chosen One and The Lady of the Lake

**Thanks go to Emrys is Merlin for betaing this chapter.**

**Title: **The Merlin Circle, Chapter 10: The Once and Future King, the Chosen One, the Lord of Magic and the Lady of the Lake

**Characters in this set: **Harry, Arthur, Merlin, Freya, Gwaine, Talia, Coriakin and lots of druids (Oh! And Freya's sister!)

**Pairings: **Freylin, Arwen, Romione and Hinny so far.

**Summary: **Four Wizards time-travel back into the days of Camelot, where sorcery is still outlawed to help Merlin find his destiny. But an old enemy stalks among them… even in the past. Merlin/Freya, Gwen/Arthur, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione. AU

**Warnings: **Spoilers up to S4ish, and up to Book five in HP. AU (As in Freya and Lancelot are alive, Morgause is also alive, Merlin is not dark [He he]… Gwen did not betray Arthur in that episode…) OOC!Arthur.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Merlin or Harry Potter. They belong to BBC and J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: **The Once and Future King, the Chosen One, the Lord of Magic, and the Lady of the Lake

Early in the morning, Harry stared out the window contemplating what had happened. He was sure that Voldemort had been behind this latest plan, although how he managed to send them thousands of years in the past was beyond him.

He liked Camelot, almost as much as Hogwarts, but he missed his home. However, he figured he would probably not be getting back there because he would probably not return home for a long time. Perhaps never.

His thoughts turned toward Arthur and Merlin. He realized that he must be in the time period of when Arthur had just begun his reign and it was obvious that Arthur didn't know that Merlin had magic. Which meant that magic was not allowed yet…

Harry let out a sigh. He had not noticed before last night but he had been doing simple nonverbal instinctive magic, and he had no idea how.

"Something on your mind?" A voice asked and Harry spun around reaching instinctively for his wand then he saw that it was the king.

"Oh. Hello sire." Harry said not completely sure what he should do. He decided that he should nod his head and so he did.

Arthur smiled at him and Harry saw the sprit of the King Arthur from the legends and he saw the sprit of a great leader. "You're Harry right?" Arthur addressed.

Harry nodded hesitantly.

"Where are you from?" Arthur questioned and he walked up and looked out the window and Harry looked out as well. He caught his breath as the sun rose up and he realized that Camelot was very, _very _beautiful.

"I'm from Little Whinging, but I go to a school called Hogwarts and I hate my Aunt and Uncle. Although now its summer there so I was staying at Ron's, even though I go home for about a month each year…" Harry said and leaned over the window and looked down.

Arthur looked at him. "Why do you hate your Aunt and Uncle? How did you get here?" He questioned curiously.

Harry sighed slightly and stared out the window. "I went to them when I was one, which was when Voldemort killed my parents-"

"Who's Voldemort?" Arthur questioned then looked at his scar. "Was he the one who gave you your scar?" Harry's hand instinctively rose and rubbed it and he suddenly realized that it hadn't itched or burned since he came to Camelot.

"Voldemort is a dark sorcerer. He killed my parents…" he trailed off sadly then continued, "I was only one… I'm not even sure how I did it… Anyways, all I got was this scar."

Arthur looked at him. "Why do you hate your aunt and uncle?"

Harry smiled sadly. "My Aunt hated my parents so I never knew about them until I went to Hogwarts and my Uncle… well… he's just very, _very _boring. I'm not even going to start on Dudley."

Arthur looked at him then decided to change the subject. "What's Hogwarts like?"

Harry smiled slightly. "Whenever I'm not being attacked by Voldemort? Well… mostly Voldemort…" he added remembering Draco Malfoy and Quarrel. "It's beautiful. It's a castle, maybe bigger then yours. Ron would say the best part in Hogwarts is the food, Hermione would probably say the classes, I'm not sure about Ginny… I know I would say Quidditch. Of course, there's also Voldemort trying to take over Hogwarts, kill me… etcetera."

Arthur smiled softly, "Voldemort sounds a lot like Morgana…" he looked down sadly then raised his head and changed the subject. "How did you get here?"

"I honestly have no idea." Harry said half laughing, half sighing. "He came back last spring... he must want me out of his way… Although I have no idea how I came here…"

Arthur looked at him understandingly. "So Voldemort wants to kill you?"

Harry nodded sadly. "He's wanted to kill me for the last fifteen years. And he's probably not happy about the fact that Hermione, Ron and I have been stopping all of his plans the last five years or so…"

Arthur snorted unable to stop himself.

"I better go," Arthur said suddenly. "Guinevere will probably be looking for me and some lords are coming…" he sighed. "Lucky Merlin, he gets to be out looking for druid camps while I'm stuck here…"

Harry laughed.

* * *

Later in the day Merlin (who had been riding in the front with Gwaine) finally saw the druid camp. He felt a stronger magic that wasn't just created from the life around him and he felt his own react to it.

"Is that the camp?" Gwaine murmured to Merlin when he stopped and allowed the other three to catch up who had been riding a little way behind them.

Merlin nodded and leaned down and grabbed his brown cloak. Gwaine, seeing what he had done, followed his example and he withdrew his own green one.

"Hello you two, wait… Merlin, is this the camp?" Freya said walking up. She stopped her horse beside Merlin and looked at the camp then she smiled softly.

Merlin opened his mouth to reply but Coriakin and Talia appeared.

_Yes. _He said in her mind.

Freya didn't indicate that she had heard but she leaned down and also retrieved her grey cloak. "Home…" Talia breathed.

Freya smiled at her softly and said a bit sadly, "I'm not even sure if it's my home anymore. I've been gone too long." Talia looked at her but she clicked her tongue and her horse broke into a canter.

Merlin looked at her sadly but he also clicked his tongue and fell into the steady rise and fall of his horse's lope as he caught up with her.

Gwaine looked at Coriakin and Talia and Talia shrugged but Coriakin had watched both of them. "Her home is Camelot although she hasn't realized it."

Gwaine looked at the two of them and nodded. "We'd better catch up with them." He said and lightly tapped his horse's sides and he went into a brisk canter.

Talia and Coriakin exchanged looks then tapped their own horses into a gallop.

~…~

When the five of them finally got to the camp Merlin had to stop himself from grinning manically. Of course, that didn't stop him from smiling.

There was magic _everywhere!_

Oh he wondered what Arthur's face would be like…

Freya, hooded under her cloak's hood, noticed his obvious delight and smiled as she entwined her fingers with his and he smiled back at her.

"Why in the world would Uther want to try to stop this…" Gwaine breathed just as awestruck. "Merlin, if Arthur can't see the good in magic then we both probably need to knock some sense into him…"

Merlin turned to him and raised an eyebrow although he was smiling. "He's beginning to Gwaine, just give him time. He's only seen evil magic, thanks to Morgana and Morgause… and partly Uther."

Freya shook her head with a smile and walked in.

Talia raised an eyebrow although she didn't say anything.

A lone figure appeared and Freya and Talia looked at her then both of their eyes widened. "Thalia…" Talia murmured staring at her figure in the middle of the camp who had been helping a seven year old grow a flower.

The druid looked up and her eyes widened and she abandoned what she had been doing and ran over. "Talia! Coriakin!" She shouted as she dodged two druid elders.

She threw her arms around Coriakin first then she turned to Talia and Gwaine saw tears falling freely down her face. He had been knocked speechless by her beauty.

"H-How?" Thalia stuttered looking at Talia's face. "You're here." Suddenly her eyes scanned past Talia's face and she looked at the three cloaked figures. Gwaine saw her hopeful expression and smiled.

"Oh yeah," Talia said suddenly. "This is the Lady of the Lake," she pointed at Freya who smiled at Thalia and Thalia tilted her head looking at Freya. "This is Sir Gwaine, a knight of Camelot, don't worry, he's… different."

Gwaine raised an eyebrow at Talia who shrugged and he bowed at Thalia with a small smile, suddenly feeling shy (although Gwaine had not admitted it and that meant that Arthur didn't know). "My lady."

Thalia smiled back at him and curtsied. "Sir Gwaine," she replied.

Talia smiled slightly then turned to Merlin. "And this is Emrys."

And Thalia stared.

~…~

When they got into the cave Thalia turned toward them. "So…" she said looking directly at Coriakin. "Explain."

And so he did. He explained about how he had searched for Talia and Freya, how he had found Merlin freeing Talia, how he and Talia went to Camelot, how he found Freya...

Thalia was about to say something when a magnificent hawk suddenly flew in and let out a screech. Almost all of them ducked but Merlin stared at the hawk then lifted his arm and the hawk flew toward him.

"Damn bloody bird!" Thalia shouted glaring at the hawk. "You keep on coming back! I thought you left!"

The bird looked at her and tilted his head. "Why would I leave? When I have finally found my master. It _has_ been foretold that I would be Emrys's companion." The bird said.

Thalia stared at it in shock. "You talk!" She exclaimed.

The bird raised an eyebrow. "And why wouldn't I be able to talk?"

Thalia stuttered. "You really are trouble aren't you?"

The bird shrugged. "Of course. I am supposed to be the leader's companion. It's been foretold that he will be the only one that I will answer, or listen to..."

Merlin interrupted. "What?"

The bird rolled his eyes. "Maybe I was wrong and I went to the wrong person. You _are _Emrys correct?"

Merlin nodded slowly.

The bird smirked.

Thalia glared at the bird. "You've been bugging me for the last _three _years! Why would you do that? _And _you can talk."

The bird rolled his eyes. "It's nice to be in company after hundreds of years. I am the great immortal hawk, and I have only stirred in the last hundred years when I felt Emrys's time coming." The hawk ruffled his feathers importantly and eyed her beadily.

"What? A few hundred years? How-" Merlin was cut off the bird.

"Young Warlock, if you are as old as me then a few hundred years will seem like a month." The bird glared at him and knocked his talon against Merlin who protested.

"Have you met the Great Dragon?" Merlin asked glaring at the bird. "Because he calls me that as well."

The bird rolled his eyes. "I have met him, we are very good friends as a matter of fact-"

"That explains it then." Merlin muttered.

"Emrys," Thalia said glaring at the bird, "may I be as kind to suggest a name for him? How about _Trouble_?"

Merlin smiled at her. "That will be an excellent name."

The bird glared at both of them, somehow. "I am Alahohashihanna."

Merlin shook his head. "I'm definitely calling you Trouble."

Freya smiled slightly. "As amusing as this is Emrys," she spoke up, "I believe Trouble and you will have to settle this later."

Trouble glared at her. "You were supposed to be the kind one."

Freya just grinned and Thalia suddenly frowned. "Where is Freya?" Thalia asked.

_Don't tell her Merlin. Well, yeah, you can but let me tell her! _Freya's voice echoed in Merlin's mind and Merlin was confused then he had no idea what to say so he answered truthfully, "I don't understand." He was answering to Freya as well as Thalia, mainly because he wasn't sure if he should say that she was here or not.

"Huh?" Thalia looked at him.

"I'm here Thalia…" Freya suddenly said and the Lady of the Lake took off her hood and revealed her face. "I've been here the whole time."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Meow? Pizza? Not sure... If anyone is confused write a review, oh and just so you know Freya has a hooded cloak so she hid her face, Emrys told me that I forgot to explain why no one recognized Freya. :P It's a good thing she did, because I missed that little detail when writing about Trouble...

Oh I'm going to have so much fun with that bird... *Evil Grin*

**Edit:** I thought I posted the edited version, sorry.


	11. Different

**Title: **The Merlin Circle, Chapter 11: Different

**Characters in this set: **Freya, Merlin, Thalia, Trouble, Harry and Lancelot

**Pairings: **Freylin, Arwen, Romione and Hinny so far.

**Summary: **Four Wizards time-travel back into the days of Camelot, where sorcery is still outlawed to help Merlin find his destiny. But an old enemy stalks among them… even in the past. Merlin/Freya, Gwen/Arthur, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione. AU

**Warnings: **Spoilers up to S4ish, and up to Book five in HP. AU (As in Freya and Lancelot are alive, Morgause is also alive, Merlin is not dark [He he]… Gwen did not betray Arthur in that episode…) OOC!Arthur.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Merlin or Harry Potter. They belong to BBC and J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: **Different

"Freya?" She asked in shock gaping at the now recently uncovered Lady of the Lake. She suddenly rubbed her forehead, "Now I know I've spent too many late nights up…" she muttered.

Freya's lips twitched in amusement and she remembered her sister's antics. "No, Thalia," she said. "It's me."

Thalia sighed and glared at the hawk which was now resting on Merlin's shoulder. Freya chuckled slightly as Trouble tilted his head at her in which he assumed an overly innocent expression. "What?" he asked flapping his wings and accidently whacking Merlin on the back of his head.

"Oh great…" Merlin muttered under his breath, "Not you too. First Arthur, now you."

Trouble ignored Merlin and looked at Thalia. His face was completely straight but his eyes betrayed a mischievous twinkle. Freya finally stopped trying to hold back the smile and on her lips slowly graced a smile.

Thalia rolled her eyes then turned back to Freya her eyes hopeful. "Ar- are you really Freya?"

Freya smiled, although it was sad, she nodded and said, "Of course it's me Thal."

Thalia let out a half laugh and then a half sob and she grabbed Freya and pulled her into a hug. She was visibly shaking and Freya's arms were wrapped around her head in her shoulder.

* * *

"Harry?"

Harry paused for a moment, his quriel, in mid air looked up in confusion for a moment and then saw a black haired man looking down at him tilting his head. "You _are _Harry, right?" The man continued.

Harry nodded and looked at the man carefully. He seemed to be trustworthy at least so Harry relaxed, slightly.

"What happened to your village?" The man asked curiously sitting down on the other side of the desk. Then he added, "No offence."

Harry looked up at him and smiled. "I'm not entirely sure," he said looking into his eyes, "I know _something _happened because there was a crazy blond lady."

The man raised an eyebrow, "Crazy blond lady?"

Harry chuckled, "At least to me. I've never seen her before. Do you know her? It's kind of hazy but she has brown eyes I think… hold on let me sketch a picture."

He bent down and drew a rough picture of the woman picturing her brown eyes and blond hair, slightly curled, her smirk…

"That's Morgause!" The man exclaimed and at Harry's slightly confused look he added, "Morgana's sister. But she's supposed to be dead. Harry, are you sure that she had blond hair?"

Harry nodded, "Positive."

The man looked at Harry then said, "Follow me."

Harry shrugged and stood and followed the man as he led him out of the library and down passages and twisting paths. "Here," the man said stopping at a door and gestured for Harry to follow.

He knelt on the ground of the big room looking at… something. "Is this who you saw?" The man asked pulling a piece of parchment out and showing it to Harry.

Harry stared at the blond hair and brown eyes and nodded, "That's definitely her." He said firmly then Harry looked at the man, "is this Morgause?"

The man nodded. "Yes, that's Morgause. Although how she ended up alive… although I know I'm _supposed _to be dead I'm not thanks to…" He suddenly trailed off and looked sad.

Harry tilted his head, "Thanks to whom?" He asked curiously.

The man looked at Harry and he saw the indecision in his eyes. "Harry," he finally said hesitantly, "you've got to promise me you won't tell anyone. Please," he added, "It's hard enough thinking about her… but if Merlin or Arthur knew…"

Harry nodded, "I won't tell anyone, well, unless it threatens someone's life." He said carefully.

The man smiled at him sadly. "It doesn't threaten anyone's life. I… I had to leave the woman I love and our son." Harry nodded in understanding, "But before we knew each other Elaine ended up saving my life. I ended up in the between world when I stepped through the veil…" He sighed softly, "I came back but I had to leave Galahad and Elaine. Galahad was only three... time goes differently there then here."

Harry nodded, "I won't tell anyone." He promised. The man smiled at him and turned to leave but a sudden thought dawned on Harry. "What's your name?" Harry asked curiously.

The man looked at him in surprise for a moment then he smiled. "Lancelot." And then he turned and walked out the room, leaving a surprised Harry staring at an empty doorway.

* * *

Lancelot was bored. Merlin and Gwaine had left two days ago, Arthur hadn't assigned him to any patrol, and he was trying to avoid thinking of his love, Elaine and their son, Galahad.

And that was how he ended up finding himself in the library. He was about to turn around when he saw a boy with black hair sitting at a small desk writing down stuff from a book.

"Harry?" Lancelot asked curiously.

Harry paused, his quriel, in mid air looked up in confusion. Lancelot suddenly thought that he got his name wrong. "You _are _Harry, right?" He clarified

Harry nodded and looked at Lancelot his green eyes piercing and searching, not the eyes of someone who couldn't be more then seventeen years old, like he had seen too much. Something in his eyes cleared and he relaxed although he still looked at him with a small amount of suspicion.

"What happened to your village?" Lancelot asked curiously sitting down on the other side of the desk. Then he realized that he might have said something offensive, "No offence."

Harry looked up at him and smiled. "I'm not entirely sure," he said looking into his eyes, "I know _something _happened because there was a crazy blond lady."

Lancelot raised an eyebrow wondering why Harry would say that, "Crazy blond lady?"

Harry chuckled, "At least to me. I've never seen her before. Do you know her? It's kind of hazy but she has brown eyes I think… hold on let me sketch a picture."

He bent down and drew a rough picture of a woman and Lancelot started with recognition.

"That's Morgause!" He exclaimed and at Harry's slightly confused look he added, "Morgana's sister. But she's supposed to be dead. Harry, are you sure that she had blond hair?"

Harry nodded, "Positive."

Lancelot looked at Harry then said, "Follow me."

Harry shrugged and stood and followed Lancelot as he led him out of the library and down passages and twisting paths. "Here," Lancelot said stopping at a door that he recognized as the real one and gestured for Harry to follow.

He knelt on the ground of the big room looking at a stack of paintings of sorcerers that Uther had ordered to be made and gave the one of Morgause to Harry. "Is this who you saw?" He asked.

Harry stared at the blond hair and brown eyes and nodded, "That's definitely her." He said firmly then Harry looked at Lancelot, "is this Morgause?"

Lancelot nodded. "Yes, that's Morgause. Although how she ended up alive… although I know I'm _supposed _to be dead I'm not thanks to…" He suddenly trailed off and looked sad.

Harry tilted his head, "Thanks to whom?" He asked curiously.

Lancelot looked at Harry and he felt his mind and heart in turmoil. _Harry seemed to be trustworthy… but… it's still so hard.._. "Harry," he finally said hesitantly, "you've got to promise me you won't tell anyone. Please," he added, "It's hard enough thinking about her… but if Merlin or Arthur knew…"

Harry nodded, "I won't tell anyone, well, unless it threatens someone's life." He said carefully. Lancelot smiled sadly, Harry was truly different from anyone else he knew. He reminded Lancelot of both Merlin and Arthur somehow.

"It doesn't threaten anyone's life. I… I had to leave the woman I love and our son." Harry nodded in understanding, "But before we knew each other Elaine ended up saving my life. I ended up in the between world when I stepped through the veil…" He sighed softly, "I came back but I had to leave Galahad and Elaine. Galahad was only three... time goes differently there then here."

Harry nodded, "I won't tell anyone." He promised. Lancelot smiled at him, he truly was different, and then turned to leave. "What's your name?" Harry asked suddenly.

Lancelot looked at him in surprise for a moment then he smiled. "Lancelot." And then he turned and walked out the room, a small smile on his face, _Oh, he's different all right._

* * *

**Author's Note: **I honestly have no idea where my beta is. This chapter in unbetaed, so it hasn't been edited. Anyways, I'm going to go and redo my plot... mainly because it's to long. And I want to shorten it. (This is not even the halfway point in the plot :o). Sorry for the fact that the chapter is sort-of terrible, but I had a writer's block.


	12. Go with what your heart tells you

**Title: **The Merlin Circle, Chapter 12: Go with what your heart tells you.

**Characters in this set: **Merlin, Freya, Thalia

**Pairings: **Freylin, Arwen, and Hints of Romione and Hinny so far.

**Summary: **Four Wizards time-travel back into the days of Camelot, where sorcery is still outlawed to help Merlin find his destiny. But an old enemy stalks among them… even in the past. Merlin/Freya, Gwen/Arthur, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione. AU

**Warnings: **Spoilers up to S4, and up to Book five in HP. (Slight) AU. (Slight) OOC!Arthur (Or Caring!Arthur or Not-as-Oblivious!Arthur)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Merlin or Harry Potter. They belong to BBC and J.K. Rowling.

Thanks go to Emrys is Merlin for betaing.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: **Go with what your heart tells you

Merlin watched as Freya paced around the clearing. She had transformed and then back and she was thankfully once again in human form.

Freya was agitated though. And annoyed. And confused.

"Stupid... old... idiotic me... why?... No idea... I'm... idiot... do... what.." Freya muttered angrily under her breath, her voice just reaching Merlin's ears.

Merlin smiled fondly as Freya turned around and she rolled her eyes. Merlin shifted over on the tree he had been sitting on and patted the empty place. Freya smiled hesitantly and climbed up grabbing Merlin's hand as she neared him and as soon as she sat down her lips lightly brushed his in thanks.

Merlin smiled almost sadly and said softly, "You know, I've missed you."

"I'm sorry." She murmured as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Merlin sighed but a small, very small, smile graced his lips as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Don't be." He murmured into her hair quietly. "It wasn't your fault. If it's anyone's, it's mine."

Freya raised her head off of his shoulder and gently lifted his chin so that his eyes were forced to meet hers. She smiled slightly although her expression was fierce, which was unknown to Merlin, for he was still trying to look at the ground. "Myrddin Ambrosius don't you _dare _say that it is your fault that I died." She said sternly and Merlin finally dragged his gaze up and looked at her in surprise, for her voice had a fierce and (somewhat) hard edge to it. "It is not your fault that I died, if anyone's it would be the woman who cursed me. The one who made me a bastet." She glared at the warlock and Merlin stared at her stunned before letting out a chuckle.

"How do you know my full name?" He asked her still chuckling slightly and he tried to raise an eyebrow and Freya smiled slightly, her expression softening.

"Magic." She said cheerfully and Merlin chuckled tempted to say that magic wasn't the answer to everything. "No really," she said more seriously. "I _am _the Lady of the Lake."

Merlin smiled at her and felt something inside of him open… possibly again. He then looked at the sun that had slowly just begun to rise and Freya's head went back onto his shoulder. Merlin (still smiling) begun to rub her back.

For a moment Freya seemed to have forgotten what she had said before she remembered and she sighed and Merlin's hand stilled. She shifted so that she was looking into Merlin's eyes. "Merlin, what am I going to do?" She asked quietly.

Merlin looked at her thoughtfully. "What do you want to do?"

Freya sighed and pulled up her knees and rested her head on them and Merlin lightly brushed her hair out of her eyes. She smiled sadly. "I'm not sure." She mumbled and looked down at the ground and Merlin was suddenly reminded of that time when they were planning on running away. _Everything was so much more simple then…_

"Well, how about you go with what your heart tells you to?" He said gently as his hand moved to touch her cheek. Freya looked up and smiled slightly before leaning into the touch and her eyes closed.

"My heart is confused." She said sadly looking into his eyes again.

Merlin smiled slightly. "Just think on it." He said and Freya smiled at him. She moved over and sat on his lap and Merlin wrapped both of his arms around her.

She smiled before kissing him passionately, to which Merlin responded enthusiastically.

Merlin looked up and received a shock but he smiled slightly and he lightly touched her cheek. "Freya, look." Freya opened her eyes and smiled at him before she looked up and she smiled, more in awe this time.

"Beautiful." She murmured as the blue butterflies flew down toward Merlin and Freya. Merlin gently lifted his hand so that the delicate insect could land on his hand and it did. Freya smiled at the butterfly as four other butterflies floated around their heads.

As the other butterflies flew around the one resting on Merlin hand seemed to do something funny with its wing before it lifted off, gently floating around their heads for a moment before really flying.

Freya smiled slightly and she rested her head on Merlin's shoulder (again). "It's like… they're drawn to you."

Merlin chuckled at the irony of her statement. "Oh yes, they're drawn to me alright. As well as other animals, I think it might be my magic but I'm not sure."

Freya smiled at him and she moved off of him so that could Merlin jump off the tree branch, which he did. Freya smiled at Merlin tilting her head and Merlin grinned back as he offered a hand. She took it and Merlin gently lifted her off the branch.

As soon as her feet touched the ground she smiled at Merlin and kissed him again. "Thanks." She murmured.

Merlin smiled at her. "Don't thank me."

Freya just rolled her eyes before pulling the hood up again and Merlin (sighing slightly) pulled his up as the hawk which he had dubbed 'Trouble' flew over and rested on his shoulder.

"Ouch!" Merlin yelped and glared at Trouble; said bird looked at him innocently which caused Freya to burst into laughter. "That's it I'm getting a guard.

* * *

Later the next day Freya walked toward Thalia. She smiled at she saw her sister rubbing her head and glaring at the wall. Chuckling slightly, she walked over to the druidess and offered a hand. Thalia looked up startled but then she smiled slightly and took it. "Freya," she said and shook her head fondly as Freya grinned and lowered her hood. "You've become quieter."

Freya grinned cheekily. "I know."

Thalia shook her head again and reached up to ruffle her hair but Freya jumped back. "_And _you've gotten better at dodging." Thalia groaned glaring at her.

Freya's grin became wider. "Of course it has, I've spent _years _dodging bounty hunters."

Thalia sighed and her expression became more serious as she looked at her sister. "I wish I could have done more." She murmured sadly and Freya looked at her steadily, her earlier grin gone.

"No Thalia," she said gently. "You did all that you could. And if someone says that again I swear I'll just go nuts." She added the last part in annoyance and Thalia raised an eyebrow.

"Who else blames himself?" She asked curiously.

Freya rolled her eyes. "Never have you minded," she said somewhat mysteriously and reached out her arm for Thalia to grab. Thalia smiled slightly and loped her arm through hers.

Thalia smiled at Freya and they began to walk around the camp ignoring the strange looks the druids cast them. "What are you going to do?" She asked after a while looking determinedly at the sky, which seemed to suddenly be more interesting.

Freya paused and frowned slightly, as if she didn't know how she was going to tell her. "What am I going to do? Do my best to keep Emrys and the Once and Future King alive." Thalia looked up at the younger girl and Freya smiled warmly at her confused expression. "Emrys is Merlin, Thalia, and Merlin is a man. Yes, he is powerful but he is just a man. We all make mistakes, even Emrys." She added the last part in amusement as Thalia opened and closed her mouth.

Freya started to fidget under Thalia's stare and Thalia finally got over her shock. "When did you get so wise?" She asked almost to herself before she smiled at her.

Freya just shook her head and chuckled. "I've always been wise," she retorted cheekily. "I've just not shown it." Thalia raised an eyebrow and Freya slapped her hand onto her forehead. "I've been spending too much time with Merlin. And Gwaine."

Thalia chuckled slightly. "I understand Gwaine but Emrys? After all, Gwaine is a drunken idiot."

Freya raised an eyebrow as she noted the slight brush in Thalia's cheeks. "You like him!" She accused teasingly.

Thalia shook her head, this time glaring at her. "No. I do _not _like Gwaine. He is a drunken idiot." Freya shrugged still smiling and Thalia felt it was time to change the subject. "So, you're going back to Camelot?"

Freya nodded gently. "I have too."

Thalia felt sadness wash over her. "You can stay though… I'm sure the druids will accept you and it doesn't matter that you're still a bastet, we can fix that. Please…"

Freya felt a tear drop down her cheek. "Oh Thalia… if only it was that simple. I've been on the run to long to even try to fit in with the druids. I'm so used to fighting for my life that I fear… well… I'll end up going for Camelot anyways. Besides, destiny still has something in mind for me. I'm not sure what, but I know it's with Merlin and that means in Camelot. I can feel that the time of the Once and Future King is nearing, I think Merlin can too, but my place is in Camelot, at Emrys's side."

Thalia sniffled slightly and asked again. "Really, when did you get so wise?"

Freya chuckled slightly and, acting on a surge of emotion, grabbed Thalia in a hug. "I've always felt like there was something else that I was supposed to do, even when I was still a druid, before I became a bastet."

* * *

Later the next day, Thalia (with Coriakin and Talia) walked up to the highest cliff and watched as three horses reached the highest hill and stop. She watched as the three riders stop and sat up in their seats, looking over their shoulders and she smiled slightly and waved. She saw an arm rise up in the air and wave back as another arm went to his forehead in a salute toward her.

_Thank you._

The voice echoed in her head and she nearly fell off the cliff but Coriakin reached out and steadied her. She stared at the retreating figures and watched as a hawk darted after them and she chuckled.

"You're Welcome, _Merlin._"

* * *

**Author's Note: **This story is (starting) to wrap up. Now all I need is an evil villain name, a king (which I find in a book of names... or the internet) and Harry. Don't worry, they'll be a sequel. Oh and sorry this took like... a month to update. Usually I'm faster but I've had a writer's block and other 'distractions'. I hope you like BAMF! and WHUMP!Merlin, because that's coming up. *Very wide and evil Grin, _almost _Morgana evil*. Oh and this will most likely be the last chapter until August (maybe, I might get one done in June, who knows?) because I'm going on a vacation April 20th, so don't expect any updates unless I miraculously make one, which is very doubtful.


	13. Reminders of Friendship

**Title: **The Merlin Circle, Chapter 14: Reminders of Friendship

**Characters in this set: **Merlin, Gwaine, Freya, Arthur,

**Pairings: **Freylin, Arwen, and Hints of Romione and Hinny so far.

**Summary: **Four Wizards time-travel back into the days of Camelot, where sorcery is still outlawed to help Merlin find his destiny. But an old enemy stalks among them… even in the past. Merlin/Freya, Gwen/Arthur, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione. AU

**Warnings: **Spoilers up to S5 in Merlin and Book five in HP. Major AU now (Harry, Lancelot etc.). (Slight) OOC!Arthur (Or Caring!Arthur or Not-as-Obvious!Arthur) but he's getting more IC.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Merlin or Harry Potter. They belong to BBC and J.K. Rowling, however I do have roughly $15.00 on hand. All I own is the plot and any characters that aren't seen in any series.

Thanks go to Emrys is Merlin for betaing, as always.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**_: Reminders of Friendship_

Sir Gwaine watched as Trouble rested on Merlin's shoulder and raised an eyebrow. "The pesky little bird has taken a liking to you Merlin." Trouble fixed a beady eye on the knight as Merlin snorted. "Anyways," Gwaine continued on blissfully ignoring the hawk's glare, "how are we going to explain to Arthur that a giant, _talking, _bird of prey has taken a liking to you and won't leave?"

Merlin's face went blank, Gwaine started humming and Freya groaned. "I have no idea." The dragonlord simply said. Gwaine looked at the castle and smiled. He liked this time of day, when the sun was beginning to set, the shadows were long and the golden rays seemed be rest on the summertime leaves. He grinned when he saw Arthur leading a patrol of knights and nudged Freya.

"Here's your chance Merlin. Trouble, would you like to leave or stay?" Gwaine cheerfully asked. Merlin groaned loudly.

"Sir Gwaine," the hawk said clearly. "I thought that you already knew that I am bonded to Emrys."

Merlin let out a weary sigh and he rolled his eyes. "Fine, Trouble, you can stay but I have a few guidelines." His tone made it very clear that he expected the bird to listen and obey. Gwaine had to stifle a laugh. Arthur _had _rubbed off on the servant a little bit. "First, you must not call me Emrys. Second, try not to talk too much when we're in public."

Trouble ruffled his feathers importantly. "I agree with your first guideline, but not the second." Merlin raised an eyebrow so that he imitated Gaius. Gwaine shivered dramatically and Freya sighed.

"Merlin," she said soothingly. "Arthur's almost here."

Merlin groaned then glared at the bird. "I mean it Merlin. The people of Camelot must learn to _not fear magic_." Trouble almost growled (which should be impossible) the last three words out and Merlin blinked.

"Fine." Merlin huffed and Arthur came into hearing distance. Merlin looked up and smiled at Arthur but then remembered their falling out. He quickly averted his gaze and tried to ignore Arthur's piercing gaze.

"Gwaine, Freya, Merli- wait, is that a _hawk_?" Arthur began but then changed his direction as he noticed the bird. His voice was full of shock. Merlin looked up and grinned at his face. It was better than when he had the ears of a mule.

"King Arthur of Camelot," Trouble said fixing his eyes on Arthur whose mouth flew open. "It is a pleasure to meet you. There are many things written about you in legend, Once and Future King. Protector of his people, High King of Albion, uniter of Albion, Leader to his people, friend of many, and so many more."

Arthur gaped at the bird before looking at Merlin. "It... it _talks_!" He said in shock, Merlin glared at the bird. "It _actually talks_." He continued in awe.

Merlin smiled more warmly at Arthur. "Yes, there's a lot you need to know. And this bird is complete and utter rubbish."

Arthur slowly nodded. "You. Will. Explain." He said very clearly.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Wouldn't have it any other way, _sire_."

* * *

Arthur paced around his chambers rubbing his hair and fighting the urge to repeatedly bang his head while sneaking peaks at Merlin, whose eyebrow was raised in a good imitation of Gaius.

Finally he let out a huff and turned to the manservant, unable to stop his curiosity. "How in the _world _did you get a talking bird? A merlin no less. Is this like some omen from the druids? That you're going to turn into a bird?"

Merlin chuckled slightly. "I honestly have no idea, sire. He started to follow me and wouldn't leave me alone." Arthur tilted his head at the manservant, and felt a bang of sadness in him.

"There you go again," he sighed. "You've changed, Merlin. You haven't called me Arthur in ages." Arthur turned around and so he missed Merlin's brief expression of shock then sadness. "Why have you changed?"

"I guess it's because I grew up." Arthur spun around and glared at Merlin.

"You're not allowed to grow up Merlin! You're supposed to be the younger brother that everyone teases constantly, while secretly being the wisest one of us!" Arthur half shouted. Merlin blinked then he slowly began to smile, not one of the half smiles that he used nowadays but the full on, bright, sunny _Merlin_ smile. Arthur felt the corners of his mouth lift. "That's better." He said more warmly. "Now, how about you tell me what you did with the druids."

Merlin's eyes twinkled. "Well, I gave Gwaine and Freya mysterious cloaks." Arthur facepalmed but let Merlin go on. "Gaius and I talked, Morgana attacked a village, we got to the camp after about two days, met Trouble, who Thalia had called 'bloody bird', Freya scolded me, and we left the druid camp."

Arthur blinked. "You've been busy, and I assume that's the quick version."

Merlin shrugged one shoulder but his smile told it all. "Yep. Did you get to know Harry Potter better?"

Arthur leaned against the wall his arms crossed but relaxed. "Yes I did. He's a little strange for some reason though." Merlin tilted his head. "Not a bad strange!" Arthur said somewhat hastily. "It's more of a I've-seen-to-much strange. He reminds me a bit of you actually." Arthur said tilting his head a little at Merlin who copied his motion.

"Really?"

Arthur nodded looking at Merlin curiously. "Yes, really. I think he may have magic." Merlin blinked then tilted his head to the right.

"And you're okay with that?"

Arthur paused for a moment, considering his question. "Yes, I believe I am." He paused for a moment. "Do you think Gaius could know what's going on with him? I mean, I'm sure he still knows something about magic users."

Merlin blinked. "Arthur, are you _asking _me to ask Gaius to _teach _Harry magic?"

Arthur smiled more cheekily this time. "Whatever gave you that idea, _Mer_lin. I mean, it _is _against the law to know magic."

Merlin blinked before he realized what Arthur said and he gaped at the king. "Oh. I guess Gaius needs help picking herbs. Yes, yes he does." He said in a completely shocked tone.

Arthur smiled, he had his friend back.

* * *

Merlin ran into Harry and he looked at the boy suspiciously. "You didn't enchant him, did you Harry?"

Harry blinked. "Enchant who?"

Merlin sighed and began walking, Harry following him determinedly."Arthur, of course. Or maybe you did but you didn't realize it..." He gazed at Harry suspiciously again.

Harry slowly nodded as they made their way to Gaius's chambers. "I don't _think _I enchanted him. Although I could have..."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "I didn't sense anything on him so I guess he's acting of his own free will..."

Harry's expression became steadily more confused. "Uh... why would he not act of his own free will?" He asked curiously as they rounded the last bend.

Merlin shot him a look. "He's decided to let Gaius teach you magic." He opened the door to Gaius's chambers. "Which translates to _I _get to teach you magic."

Harry slowly opened and closed his mouth. "Isn't that good?"

Merlin shrugged. "I have no idea, probably though. It means he's become more accepting to it."

Harry blinked again and Merlin smiled sympathetically. "Stay here." After making sure Harry stood where he was he ran upstairs to his room and grabbed his magic book.

He smiled at the book, his first and only book of magic before running down stairs with it.

And then he smiled again when he saw Harry's bemused expression.

The warlock put the book down on the table and opened it at the beginning. "_Forebearnen._" He intoned and a fire lighted up in his hand. "Your turn, Harry." Merlin said with a grin this time.

And so began the story of the Warlock and Wizard.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, you got a chapter earlier then August, I'm four chapters ahead. Hopefully, we're both happy. And hopefully you like the interactions between Arthur and Merlin and Harry (because Harry's the best). No, this is not the end, it is only the beginning x). No seriously, the _real _whump and bamf parts are coming. And my muse is kicking my butt. Also, who's excited for characters from the legends to come in? :D I'll update in a week, and this time I _can _promise it because I have four chapters prewritten! :D


	14. And When the Time Comes

**Title: **The Merlin Circle, Chapter 14: Reminders of Friendship

**Characters in this set: **Merlin, Gwaine, Freya, Arthur,

**Pairings: **Freylin, Arwen, and Hints of Romione and Hinny so far.

**Summary: **Four Wizards time-travel back into the days of Camelot, where sorcery is still outlawed to help Merlin find his destiny. But an old enemy stalks among them… even in the past. Merlin/Freya, Gwen/Arthur, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione. AU

**Warnings: **Spoilers up to S5 in Merlin and Book five in HP. Major AU now (Harry, Lancelot etc.). (Slight) OOC!Arthur (Or Caring!Arthur or Not-as-Obvious!Arthur) but he's getting more IC.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Merlin or Harry Potter. They belong to BBC and J.K. Rowling, however I do have roughly $15.00 on hand. All I own is the plot and any characters that aren't seen in any series.

Thanks go to Emrys is Merlin for betaing, as always (seriously though, she's amazing. Go check out her stories)

* * *

**_Chapter Fourteen:_**_ And When the Time Comes..._

It had been two months since the expedition to the druid camp. Freya had settled into Camelot, along with Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione and she had taken to helping Gaius with his herbs. Harry and Merlin had taken to each other so that now they were good friends, Harry learning magic along with Ron (who had walked in on them one day and asked Merlin to teach him) and a little swordplay with Arthur, the king saying that 'he is surprisingly good at it, just a little rough'. Hermione had taken to Geoffrey, the librarian while Ginny had started learning how to use a knife much to Ron's displeasure, Arthur's dismay and Merlin's delight.

They had also found out that Hermione and Ginny had magic, but it was not yet strong enough that they needed to work with spells. Although Merlin had found out they were elementalists one day by accident. Hermione was an earthen one while Ginny was a fire elementalist. Harry was surprisingly a bit of all four, although he had more tough time with Water and Earth, as was Freya but vice versa. Ron also was able to command an element, everyone thought it would be fire like Ginny's but they had quickly eliminated that one once Gaius's potions had set on fire. Ron was actually water.

Once when Harry had asked Merlin what kind of elementalist magic he was, Merlin refused to answer, blushing madly and he ran off to Arthur's chambers, and refused to be seen for two days after that.

Anyways, it was a normal day in Camelot. Or about as normal as it got.

"_MER_LIN!" The king's angry voice sounded through the halls of the castle. None of the servants jumped, they simply rolled their eyes and continued on with their normal business.

Said manservant skidded to a stop at the door and barged in without knocking and the king raised an eyebrow. "So-rry... Slept... in..."

The king remained unimpressed. "Again, _Mer_lin? And I bet you just didn't want to get out of bed. Why don't you just marry her already? You already _act _like you are."

Merlin blushed cherry red. "_Ar_thur." He complained.

Arthur smirked and crossed his arms. "_Mer_lin." He shot back in the same tone. Merlin pouted and Arthur stuck his tongue out at him. Arthur chuckled before he became serious. "There's a delegation coming from Daobeth."

Merlin stared at Arthur in confusion. "I thought Daobeth fell to dragons." He said tilting his head.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Yes, _thought_. Apparently it hasn't." He looked annoyed.

Merlin tilted his head to one side. "We walked through the ruins of it when the Dorocha attacked." He pointed out mildly. "How can there be a delegation from a place that does not exist?" His tone became suspicious and Arthur sighed.

"That's what I thought as well." Merlin poured a cup of wine and gave it to Arthur who took it gratefully. "But then King Odin sent word that it did not fall and that the ruins were only a disguise. His son is here, well almost here. His name is Baldulf." Merlin choked at the name Odin.

"Anything you need me to do?" Merlin asked tilting his head clearly itching to go. Arthur frowned at the manservant but shook his head.

"I always have something for you to do Merlin." He said rolling his eyes. "But be back before midday. The delegation is here at one and I need you to be with me."

Merlin flashed him a relived smile and ran out the room. Arthur shook his head. "Hopefully you'll figure this out Merlin."

* * *

Merlin skidded to a halt at the knights quarters but instead of knocking like he usually does he just barged in. Sir Caradoc and Sir Tor looked up and at the manservant in surprise. "Where's... Sir... Lancelot?" Merlin panted leaning onto the door. The two knights glanced at each other.

"I think he's training the squires Merlin." Caradoc said in his deep voice. "Why do you- Wait, Merlin. Merlin!" The manservant was already gone and Sir Tor sighed.

"I'll never understand him. I'll leave that to Sirs Lancelot, Gwaine and Leon."

Caradoc let out a chuckle and patted him on the shoulder. "That's the spirit Tor."

* * *

Lancelot was indeed training the squires. And that meant that Merlin was allowed to give many mental groans but he settled down to watch the knight as he went through a series of complicated moves. A twirl, step, and thrust in only three seconds. The squires stared at Lancelot in awe before clapping. Lancelot smiled modestly and walked off the field toward Merlin.

He leaned casually against the fence. "Anything up with Arthur and evil sorcerers?" The knight asked conversationally.

Merlin leaned his back against it and put a foot on it. "Oh no, nothing like that. Hey Lance, didn't you say that your father's name was Odin?"

Lancelot blinked. "Yes, my father's name is Odin, why Merlin?"

Merlin turned around and leaned back against the fence this time his arms were dangling over it a little. "Oh no reason. There's just a King Odin who is from Daobeth coming here today."

Lancelot stiffened next to him. "Let me guess," He sighed, "Along with his son, Baldulf?"

Merlin shrugged. "You guessed it. What I'm trying to figure out is how there is a Daobeth. We saw the ruins, well... some more than others." Merlin looked into the distance.

Lancelot sighed. "I lived in Daobeth. Odin is indeed my father and Baldulf is my brother." The anger in his voice surprised Merlin.

"What's wrong with this... Baldulf?" Merlin asked cautiously.

Lancelot tensed next to Merlin. "What's wrong my brother? He has a really sick way about how to rule. And what honor is about. He isn't coming... is he?"

Merlin bit his lip. "Uh..."

Lancelot growled and grabbed Merlin's arm. The manservant was so shocked by the knight's odd behavior that he made no protest and jogged after him.

* * *

"Arthur!" Lancelot's voice sounded through the halls and several servants jumped and stared at the knight that dragged the king's manservant behind him. Sir Gwaine and Leon were among that crowd of servants and decided to follow him as he banged the king's chamber's door open.

All four men gaped as they noticed the king and queen who were formally locked in a _very _passionate embrace jumped apart. "Lancelot!" Queen Guinevere exclaimed.

"Gwaine!" King Arthur yelped (a very manly yelp).

"Leon?" Gwen.

"_Mer_lin." Arthur and Gwen both groaned at the same time then blushed.

Lancelot cleared his throat awkwardly, Gwaine grinned cheekily, and Leon looked at his toes while Merlin just facepalmed.

"One word Gwaine..." Arthur said threateningly as he pulled on a shirt.

Gwaine pouted. "Why not Merlin?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Because I trust him. It's you I don't..."

"And why didn't you knock?" Guinevere asked patting her hair down. Three fingers pointed at Lancelot who blushed.

"I panicked."

Arthur looked at the knight strangely. "You Lancelot?" He asked dubiously. "I really do not believe you... no offence." Lancelot waved his hand in a 'doesn't matter' motion. "Anyways, I need you four, along with Percival and Elyan down in twenty minutes. The Daobeth delegation is coming."

Gwaine made a sound that sounded like he was being strangled. The two royals, knights and manservant looked at him strangely. He made the same motion as Lancelot and the two royals focused back on him. "I was raised in Daobeth." Lancelot said sheepishly.

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "But Daobeth was razed twenty-five years ago. Well... I can understand if you were raised there until you were like... five but-"

"No," Lancelot interrupted him. "I mean I lived there for half of my life until my brother and I had a falling out."

Arthur blinked. "You had a _brother_?" He asked incredulous.

Lancelot shrugged. "I don't like to acknowledge it. Badulf is a complete utter non-righteous evil slimy evil git." He said it mostly calm but with a hint of anger.

Arthur, Gwaine, Leon and Gwen blinked. Merlin raised an eyebrow. "My sister is worst." Gwaine said calmly. Merlin turned to look at the rogue.

"I thought you were concerned about her." He said in confusion.

Gwaine rolled his eyes. "I'm worried about _Grace, _she's my younger sister. No, Anna's an evil old hag."

Lancelot blinked, "You haven't met my brother, and he'll put Anna to shame."

Gwaine shrugged. "Have you seen Gareth by any chance? After he got into an argument with father he ran off, although he told me he was going to Daobeth."

Lancelot looked at Gwaine in amazement. "Gar's your brother? No wonder you remind me so much of him, only you drink a lot more than him."

Arthur cleared his throat and the two knights jumped then blushed as they noticed the stares they were getting. "Right." Arthur said eyeing the two knights suspiciously. "Lancelot will you tell me what is going on? Otherwise I'll get Ginny on your case."

Lancelot blinked then blushed. "Oh. Right. Remember when I said I was a peasant? I'm not. My father is King Odin and Baldulf is a complete ass. Well, that and he mistreats peasants. He also doesn't even understand the meaning of nobility!" Lancelot glared at the ground and Arthur blinked.

A series of knocking suddenly went on and Merlin crossed the room and yanked the door open. "Sire! The Daobeth delegation is arriving in ten minutes." A messenger said breathing heavily. Then he gave a hasty bow and retreated.

Arthur blinked then looked at Lancelot. "You don't mind grabbing Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Freya? I think they're down at the library."

The knight shrugged but with a wry smile. "Sure. Just... be careful Merlin."

Merlin smiled at him and Arthur rolled his eyes. "Come _on _idiot." He grabbed the manservant by his ear and dragged him down the halls, the queen and two knights chortling behind them in merriment.

* * *

Once the knights, Arthur, Guinevere, Merlin, Freya, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny along with a verity of servants were down at the doors of the castle they saw several horses and a carriage and the people of Daobeth appeared.

Arthur waited on the steps for the guests so that he could greet them and Baldulf did indeed come.

The man was about six feet tall. His sharp black eyes looking around him, landing on Guinevere then Arthur. There was a smile on his face, but it looked more forced then anything else and his curly black hair was shoulder-length, although it looked rather oily.

Baldulf walked up and bowed politely at the King, who nodded his head at him. "Hello, King Arthur." He said in a bright tone, almost too bright.

Arthur smiled back although it looked slightly forced to Merlin. Apparently, he had noticed it as well. "Hello, Prince Baldulf."

Baldulf smiled at him and spoke up. "My father was unable to come. Just before we left a warlord called for his aid on regaining his kingdom."

Arthur smiled at him but his eyes looked behind him and looked at the faces of the servants and... "I wish your father luck. This is my wife, Queen Guinevere. My brothers in arms, Sir Gwaine, Sir Elyan, Sir Leon, Sir Percival, Lord Ronald, Lord Harry and Sir Lancelot." Baldulf's eyes widened and his sharp gaze rested on Lancelot who returned it steadily. Harry and Ron blinked in surprise and Harry looked at Arthur strangely. "My sisters, Ladies Hermione, Ginevra and Freya." All three girls blinked but stared determinedly ahead of them. "And my... brother, Merlin." Merlin blinked in surprise and he felt Mary push him up.

"Get over by the knights Merlin," the kindly cook hissed into his ear. Merlin looked at her in surprise and confusion and Mary rolled her eyes. "You've heard the rumors and I'm sure the king has as well about Baldulf."

Merlin looked at her in confusion but stumbled over to the knights.

"Lancelot?" Baldulf asked hesitantly. Lancelot stepped up his head tilted to one side and gazing at the prince analyzing him.

"Hello Baldulf. I haven't seen you in a while." Lancelot replied evenly.

Baldulf tilted his head and shifted. "You've grown. And you're a knight of Camelot."

Lancelot raised an eyebrow. "And I said I would be." He said almost cheerfully but there was an edge of suspicion in his tone.

Baldulf seemed to be repressing the urge to roll his eyes. "You were supposed to be a knight of Daobeth."

Lancelot's eyebrow went higher as the crowd of peasants seemed to have grown more curious as they started gathering between the knight and royal. "You remember why I didn't." The knight shot back.

Baldulf actually rolled his eyes. "Why is it we can't avoid two minutes of non argument?"

Lancelot let out a wry smile. "If I knew that Baldulf, then we wouldn't argue so much, would we? Plus father wouldn't have 'mares of us."

Baldulf chuckled. "Good to see you too brother."

**Notes: **Daobeth is a real kingdom mentioned in a deleted scene by Arthur. Daobeth was the most powerful of the five kingdoms, until it was brought down by dragons. Baldulf is a saxon leader that probably has no reference to Odin at all but I found. Sir Caradoc and Tor are also knights, but not of the round table. The links I used are the Merlin wikia and Timeless Myths and Wiki. I'm just twisting the legends... again

**Author's Note: **Oh the next chapter... x) He he he he he. This is slightly choppy (just noticed that when I reading through it quickly to make sure I actually edited it). I like the beginning though...and I'm way to proud of the next chapter for my own good... but I think I _finally _did this story justice. Whump is hard though... I just realized that. But BAMF? x) Now _that's _fun. *Grinning evilly literately* And it's finally on time! One week exactly! Yes! (Actually I already have up to 20 pre-written and working on 21 so that's not much of an accomplishment I suppose...)

Also please could you vote for the name of the sequel? It's on my profile and I'm open to suggestions.

Thanks!


	15. The Coming of Kay (and Wart)

**_Chapter Fifteen_****: **_The Coming of Sir Kay (and Wart)_

It had been about one week since Baldulf had arrived in Camelot. He was a charming, courteous, kind, witty and a cleaver guest when he was with the royals, but he was the servants' of the castle's worst nightmare. He was rude to many of them, pushed them around or knocked them over, tried to have his way with a few of the maids (Merlin, Harry, Lancelot and even Gwaine arriving conveniently at the right time to stop him), attacked some of them or was just plain pigheaded to them.

This was why when Merlin walked in on him punching an eleven year-old servant boy he was understandably furious.

Merlin walked behind the man and pulled him away from the eleven year old. "Hey, stop that!" Merlin said angrily. "Why are you doing that?"

Baldulf squirmed in Merlin's arms, growling angrily. Merlin reluctantly released him, but not before putting himself between the angry man and boy. "He spilled wine on my best shirt!" Baldulf snarled trying to get at the boy who cowered away in fright. Merlin clenched his fist in anger.

"And does that give you right to hit a boy who has probably barely reached eleven summers?" Merlin replied evenly although his stormy gaze was intense with anger. "And you are only a guest here! I should tell the king that you are harming his people!"

Baldulf straightened up to his full height and his eyes flashed in anger as Merlin raised an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed, and crossed his arms. "And they are only peasants, unimportant. They are here only because they need to serve us nobles. King Arthur is weak for thinking different for thinking otherwise, and he is especially for marrying a serving girl." He gulped as Merlin's eyes narrowed and he stood up to his full height. A quiet gasp from the boy was heard but ignored.

"Arthur is a just king and showing compassion is not weakness. In fact it is a sign of strength." Merlin said evenly but his tone was the opposite. "And the people, peasants as you say, are what make the kingdom a kingdom. Because if there are no people then there is no kingdom, and they are _very _important." Merlin glared at him and Baldulf took a few steps back.

"You are no knight, you are a prince, but you don't protect your kingdom." Baldulf spluttered trying to regain his ground.

Merlin's eyes narrowed even more and Baldulf gulped. "Wrong move." The manservant unknown warlock stated simply but his tone was ancient, as old as time itself, and very, _very _angry. Merlin walked over to the boy who was staring at Merlin in shock and awe. Merlin smiled gently, "Come on, I'm sure Mary has something for you to eat." The boy grinned and stood up then winced. Merlin knelt and looked at his right foot. "You sprained your ankle. I'll help you back." The boy bit his lip and shook his head. Merlin chuckled. "I've done this many times with the knights, and I will carry you if I have too." The boy huffed but wrapped an arm around Merlin's shoulder. Merlin smiled at him but then looked at Baldulf. "Camelot is under Emrys's protection." He said his voice threatening and Baldulf's eyes widened. "And he won't ignore this."

Baldulf let out a very visible gulp as Merlin left the room.

* * *

Merlin was almost at the kitchen when Trouble swooped in. Merlin groaned but the hawk ignored him and landed on his shoulder. He glared at the bird. "Trouble," he said through gritted teeth, "why are you here?"

Trouble tilted his head. "Young Warlock, is that how you respect your elders? I am thousands of years old." Merlin shot him a look that clearly said _so?_ Along with _Shut up! _The hawk rolled his eyes (a strange expression on a bird) and looked at the boy. "Ah, so you've rescued Sir Kay." Merlin blinked and Kay looked confused. The hawk looked amused at something.

"_Sir _Kay?" Kay asked in confused. "But I'm only a simple servant, just like Merlin is. Why would I be a knight?"

Trouble grinned wolfishly which made Merlin look disturbed while Kay looked wary. "Destiny has a strange way of happening, Myrddin Ambrosius, I thought you knew that."

Merlin looked at Trouble strangely while Kay stared open mouthed at Merlin. "I hate it when you use my full name Trouble. It means you're going to go all Kilgharrah on me and then I'll have to decrypt your riddles."

Trouble smirked (still looks creepy) at Merlin as Kay gently tested his foot. "And yet you don't dislike it when the Lady of the Lake calls you it. And have I ever mentioned what a nice name Alahohashihanna is?"

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Not going to happen Trouble. And that's different! Its Freya, she's allowed to call me that." He paused then looked at the hawk. "How in the world do you even know my full name?"

Kay was still confused about how there was a talking bird but the bird grinned roguishly. "I am thousands of years old Merlin. I am your companion, a friendly voice if you're trapped somewhere and can't get out, your wise advisor-" Merlin snorted at this and even Kay could see what was funny about that.

"You mean _cryptic _advisor? Honestly, you're worst than Kilgharrah and that's saying something! I wish he wasn't taking care of Aithusa, I would go and ask him if there's a way to get rid of you." A talon whacked Merlin in the back of the head and Merlin glared at Trouble as they reached the doors of the kitchen. "You'll have to stay out here Trouble. Mary won't be pleased if you come in with us."

Kay chuckled as the hawk glared at Merlin before lifting his wings and taking off, Merlin winced and rotated his shoulder. "I will get a guard…" he vowed under his breath although Kay just heard him. They entered the kitchen and Kay's eyes widened in astonishment as he smelled the food. Merlin looked at Kay's face and chuckled. "Mary!" He shouted. A plump woman turned around and smiled at Merlin and walked over.

"Merlin!" She said with a smile then her smile turned into a frown. "You're a scarecrow! Have you been eating those rolls?" Her voice, though fond, was scolding. Merlin blushed.

"I have, Freya and Gaius are mother hens when it comes to eating." His ears went red and Mary smiled fondly before turning to the eleven year old.

"Merlin, whatever happened?" She asked in shock.

Merlin tensed next to Kay and Mary looked at him in surprise as his eyes flashed in anger. "Baldulf, need I explain more?" Mary's eyes widened in sympathy and Kay squirmed.

"I'm alright," Kay grumbled now that his fright was over, "I'm just a little bruised up."

Mary chuckled and Merlin grinned. "Come on squirt." Merlin said cheerfully Kay scowled but without heat. "I know you want ice." Kay grinned and Merlin picked him up effortlessly and put him on the table. Kay scowled this time in displeasure as Mary looked at Merlin in surprise.

"When did he get so strong?" She tilted her head in confusion as Kay kept pouting. Merlin came back with a bucket of ice in one hand and a cloth in the other. Mary tilted her head. "Isn't that the king's ice?"

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Yes, it's the prat's but Arthur doesn't need all that ice. Besides, Gaius uses it as well so it doesn't matter."

"I heard that, _Mer_lin." An unfamiliar voice said scathingly. Several of the maids curtsied although Merlin remained unimpressed.

"I know you did. That's why I said it. Arthur, this is Kay, Kay this is Arthur." Arthur smiled at Kay who smiled back although he couldn't help but think _Wart_.

Arthur then turned to Merlin with a frown although there was a twinkle in his eyes. "Merlin, why is Trouble outside the door going on about how he was disgraced? By you no less?"

Merlin grinned at Arthur cheekily. "How would you know he was disgraced? I merely asked him to stay outside as Mary doesn't like bird feathers in the food." He eyed Arthur's stomach as he said that and Arthur rolled his eyes.

"_Mer_lin."

"_Sire?_"

Several of the maids had started giggling. Mary rolled her eyes and grabbed the cloth and wrapped ice in it. She gave it to Kay who blinked she took it out of his hand and put it on the ankle. Kay jumped and shouted "Wart!"

Arthur and Merlin turned to Kay in confusion. "What?" Arthur said nonplussed.

Kay turned red. "Uh… you're a wart?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow and Merlin gave a hackling cough that sounded suspiciously like a laugh. Even Mary was hiding a smile behind her hand. "A wart?" Arthur repeated drily. "I think that beat your 'dollophead' Merlin."

Merlin rolled his eyes at the ceiling. "No, you're a prat. And a wart."

Arthur groaned and Kay grinned spurred on now that he realized that he wasn't going to be beheaded for insulting the king. "Yep! You're a dollopheaded wart."

Merlin gave thumbs up from behind Arthur's head. Arthur raised the eyebrow higher. Kay tilted his head. "Don't listen to Merlin, Kay. He's an idiot."

Merlin pouted and Kay blinked. "Well… you're a wart, Wart."

Arthur facepalmed. "Oh gosh, I'm going to have a mini-Merlin insulting me. Well, I suppose you'll be fine" Arthur groaned but there was a twinkle in his eye, although he tilted his head at him. "Have you used a sword?" Kay shook his head in surprise. "Hmm… once you're ankle gets better you can come out and watch the knights, maybe try a sword of your own." The king ruffled Kay's hair then grabbed Merlin by the ear ("Ow! Arthur! Stop! Truce! Prat! This proves it, you are a prat! _Arthur! Stone brain!_) and dragged him out.

Kay blinked and turned to Mary. "Did he just compliment me? And offer a swords lesson? After I insulted him?"

Mary shook her head in amusement. "Indeed, young Kay. Our King works in mysterious ways. And don't worry, he's heard far worst from Merlin. Although wart is rather… unique." The twinkle in her eye told the story. "I'm sure it'll become a legend."

Kay groaned. "Oh gosh. He will kill me."

Mary smiled warmly and patted his head. "Your ankle should be fine in a couple of days. Oh hello Harry, dear."

Kay looked up and blinked. He saw a black haired boy with a cool scar on his forehead, not much older than he himself. Harry smiled warmly at Mary. "Hello Mary. I just walked past Merlin and the King, they were arguing something about warts?" There was a knowing look in his eyes though. Mary smiled and gestured to Kay.

"Meet Kay, Harry, our new mini-Merlin." Mary said with a grin.

Harry laughed heartily. "Hello, Kay. I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

Kay grinned. He was going to like Harry. "I'm Kay. Kay Drew."

"HARRY POTTER!"

Harry winced and looked at Mary. "Uh… I may have made Hermione a little mad… Gwaine made me do it…"

The door opened and two angry girls stormed in. Harry winced. "Uh… hullo Hermione? Ginny?" His accent was strange, but nice.

Hermione walked up to Harry and glared at him while Ginny hung back, clearly amused. She walked over to Kay and smiled warmly. "I'm Ginny, who're you? And sorry about 'Mione, usually she's better behaved."

Hermione sent her a glare but went back to scolding Harry ("And you must not ruin the book! It is thousands of years old and full of druid prophecies! I _need _that book!"). Kay smiled at Ginny. "I'm Kay."

Hermione rolled her eyes and seemed to come to the end of her rant. "Also, Baldulf is leaving in two weeks. He's invited Arthur to go back to Daobeth. Arthur decided to take you, Ron, Percival, Gwaine, Lancelot, Merlin, Freya and Ginny. I'm staying here with Gwen, Leon and Elyan."

Harry blinked but nodded. Ginny smiled at Kay, who blushed, and kissed Harry on the cheek and left with Hermione. Harry blinked then grinned. Kay sighed.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Two days late... sorry guys. There really isn't no reason because I had this typed out and everything. My internet is going all crazy so I went to the library and posted this, I would have posted this sooner but then I found out about Fullmetal Alchemist and FMA brotherhood. Expect a story in that section soon, I just need to read some fanfiction on it ;) and maybe the manga...


End file.
